


Будни "Энтерпрайз"

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки по артам Звёздный путь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сон капитана

– Боунс, а туда точно-точно нужно идти? 

– Да, Джим, и от того, что ты спросишь ещё сотню раз, ничего не изменится. 

– Эти старикашки, кажется, забыли, что мы только с миссии. Нам бы в увольнительную. Так нет же: они устроили экстренное собрание и заставили всех офицеров "немедленно явиться на базу".

– Джим, хватит ныть. Если устал, так поспи по дороге. Нам больше пяти часов лететь.

– Так много? И ничего я не устал, – проворчал Кирк, но сдался под саркастичным взглядом: – Ну, ладно, может, ты и прав. 

Доктор МакКой подозрительно посмотрел на капитана. Такое быстрое согласие настораживало. Но они как раз подошли к шаттлу, и спросить о чём-либо Боунс не успел. В одном из тройных кресел уже разместился старший помощник Энтерпрайз. Джим тут же направился к нему и плюхнулся на соседнее место. Доктору не осталась ничего, кроме как занять третье кресло, по правую руку от друга.

– Привет, Спок, – настроение Кирка явно улучшилось.

– Капитан, – как всегда безэмоционально отозвался вулканец. С доктором они лишь обменялись кивками в знак приветствия, после чего занялись своими паддами, просматривая полученную от командования информацию. Джим, как обычно, не заморачивался с этим, будучи уверенным, что Спок перескажет ему основное позже.

До взлета оставалось около пяти минут, когда МакКой услышал мерное посапывание рядом с собой. Скосив глаза, он увидел умиротворённое лицо Джима, в кое-то веки без этой его самодовольной улыбки. Боунс был рад, что друг отдохнёт хотя бы эти несколько часов. Последняя миссия была долгой и выматывающей. Все попытки доктора и даже старпома отправить Джима поспать хоть немного во время неполадок с кораблём провалились. Тот или игнорировал, или огрызался. А когда командование приказало срочно явиться на базу, Боунз уже хотел насильно усыпить неугомонного Кирка: большинство поломок были устранены, однако Джим всё равно оставался на ногах, всячески помогая инженерам или следя за обстановкой на мостике. 

Отказать командованию было нельзя, поэтому МакКою пришлось отложить снотворное на потом. Сейчас он жалел, что не заставил Джима отдохнуть раньше – настолько уставшим тот выглядел. Шаттл взлетел и быстро набрал скорость. Но конечно, какой взлёт без встряски. Челнок качнуло влево. Не так сильно, чтобы аэрофоб-доктор начал бояться, но достаточно, чтобы спящий капитан немного сдвинулся. Голова Джима оказалась точно на плече старпома, который тут же замер и заметно напрягся. Леонард едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать хихикать, наблюдая внутреннюю борьбу вулканца. Хоть на его лице всё так же оставалась маска безэмоциональности, но доктор успел научиться разбирать чувства Спока. Боясь, как бы вулканец не разбудил Кирка, МакКой повернулся к коммандеру и жестом попросил не прерывать сон Джима. Тот кивнул.

На решение проблемы "Как разорвать контакт с Джеймсом Т. Кирком, не выводя его из состояния с минимальным уровнем мозговой деятельности?" у Спока ушла пара мгновений. Он осторожно повернулся и медленно вернул капитана на его прежнее место, держа за плечи. Убедившись, что больше падать Джим не собирается, первый офицер Энтерпрайз вернулся к чтению письма от командования. 

Видимо, спокойный полёт для старпома был невозможен, если по-соседству был капитан. Уже через полчаса светловолосая голова вновь примостилась на плече Спока. Боунсу показалось, что Джим удовлетворённо выдохнул и только теперь полностью расслабился. Он так доверчиво потёрся о жёсткую ткань форменной одежды вулканца, что, казалось, Джим притворялся и на самом деле полностью осознавал свои действия. Но нет. Дыхание было ровным, поза естественной, уж доктор бы заметил притворство. Да и слишком вымотан был их капитан. А Споку вновь пришлось бороться с собой.

– Капитан, – начал было он вполголоса, но осёкся, когда увидел предупреждающий взгляд МакКоя. Выдохнув, Спок вновь аккуратно устроил Джима на его месте и попытался всё же сосредоточиться на тексте.

Ещё десять минут спустя – Боунс отметил по часам на падде – голова Кирка оказалась уже на докторе. Тот был не против – они не раз служили друг для друга подушками. Обычно это происходило после студенческой попойки или весёлой пирушки на одной из мирных планет, но особой разницы не было. Правда, сейчас Джим казался не то недовольным, не то обиженным. Доктор заметил, как дёрнулся Спок, когда он сам не отреагировал на вторжение в личное пространство. Какое-то время вулканец выглядел удивлённым, а потом резко помрачнел. Не успел МакКой удивиться поведению коммандера, как тот уже плавным движением переложил капитанскую голову на своё плечо и с невозмутимым видом продолжил всматриваться в падд. 

Леонард прыснул и, кинув что-то про необходимость "сказать пару слов Чехову", поднялся. Когда он ушёл за пределы слышимости, Спок тихо спросил:

– Вы ведь не спите, капитан?

– Проснулся, когда ты меня перекладывал, – признался Джим, не открывая глаз. – А ты удобный.

– Удобнее, чем доктор МакКой?

– Определённо...

– Тогда спите, у вас есть 4,12 часа до прибытия.

Джим только промычал что-то неразборчивое, проваливаясь в сон. Спок коснулся губами светлой макушки и крепче прижал к себе капитана.

_____________________  
https://vk.com/id200513116?w=wall-60123180_907


	2. Спасение инженера

Джим Кирк неспешным шагом прогуливался по палубе. Его смена уже закончилась, но спать совершенно не хотелось. В другое время он бы направился в комнату отдыха, присоединился бы к сослуживцам, может, даже пофлиртовал бы со старшиной Рэнд. Однако после излишне спокойного дня, избавленного от каких либо поломок на корабле, внезапных атак, пропаж членов экипажа и прочего и прочего, желание спокойствия и не думало появляться у капитана "Энтерпрайз". Наоборот хотелось сделать что-то необычное, даже дерзкое.

Заворачивая в очередной коридор, Джим услышал отдалённые голоса. Один он узнал сразу, второй же, вероятно, принадлежал кому-то из инженерной секции. Другими словами, его старший помощник Спок в очередной раз отчитывал какого-то бедолагу. О чём именно они говорят слышно не было, но капитану сразу захотелось помочь напуганному пареньку. Выбить серьёзного старпома из колеи было непросто, поэтому сделать это было делом чести для Джима. Шальная идея пришла одновременно с воспоминанием о недавней встрече с родителями Спока. Привычка вулканца держать руки за спиной сейчас послужила Кирку на пользу. Спокойным шагом случайного прохожего капитан прошествовал мимо занятого выговором командера. 

Поравнявшись с ним, Джим коснулся пальцев Спока и легко нажал, оттягивая пальцы вулканца вниз. Проведя от ладони до кончиков указательного и среднего пальцев, человек слегка погладил подушечки и невозмутимо продолжил путь. Его манёвр занял не более двадцати секунд. Когда Спок резко – слишком резко для представителя его расы – обернулся на отошедшего капитана, Джим только улыбнулся ему и, как ни в чём не бывало, помахал:

\- Командер, не забудьте о нашей шахматной партии сегодня после ужина.

\- Д-да, капитан.

Улыбка Кирка стала ещё шире: он заметил, как слегка позеленели уши его старпома. Паренёк из инженерной, по виду, не знал куда деться и был готов сбежать на край галактики. Какая всё-таки полезная штука эти вулканские поцелуи руками.

______________________________  
https://vk.com/id200513116?w=wall200513116_138%2Fall


	3. У бассейна

Леонарду Маккою мало что нравилось в этом мире. Космос с его немыслимыми опасностями, перелёты на корабле, на котором то и дело что-то ломалось, планеты, где каждый второй стремился или убить, или поработить пришельцев – всё это входило в список "Что не любит доктор, но избежать не в силах". Капитан редко слушал его замечания по поводу опасности вылазки, игнорировал запреты контакта с туземцами, шутил над призывами быть осторожнее. В общем, доводил как мог. Но был у Джима Кирка какой-то счётчик в голове, который показывал уровень терпения судового врача, не давая перегнуть палку. И всегда, стоило мнимой стрелке подойти угрожающе близко у красному полю, Джим начинал задабривать Боунса. Делал это в своей обычной манере: не словами, а поступками.

В этот раз, например, капитан организовал внеочередное увольнение для всех членов экипажа. Причина, конечно, была не только в доведённом до ручки Маккое. Не так давно "Энтерпрайз" успешно завершил довольно сложную и опасную миссию, поэтому небольшой отдых командир корабля посчитал необходимым. Планета-курорт Пальмин-4 подходила как нельзя лучше. Решив не смущать подчинённых, Кирк приказал офицерскому составу отдыхать отдельно от остального экипажа.

Вот так и получилось, что сейчас довольный жизнью Леонард нежился в лучах двух солнц "райской планеты" и слушал ненавязчивую болтовню Ухуры и Чехова. В двух шагах от него находился бассейн с прозрачной водой, в которую док думал окунуться, когда совсем припечёт. Жизнь прекрасна! 

Была. Перестала быть таковой в тот миг, когда послышался бодрый голос одного блондинистого капитана:

– Спок, ну чего ты как маленький!? Пойдём окунёмся.

Маккой недовольно покосился на расшумевшегося друга, который тащил вулканца к воде. Точнее пытался это сделать, ведь остроухий был в три раза сильнее человека и явно не горел желанием намочить свои чёрные плавки. И как Кирк только уговорил его выйти из корабля? Офицер по науке ещё в первый законный отгул прочитал лекцию на тему: "Вулканцы не видят логики в растрате энергии как виде отдыха и бла-бла-бла". 

– Капитан, моя раса ввиду жизни в пустынном климате испытывает негативные ощущения в водной среде, – Спок старался говорить бесстрастно, однако было видно, что сопротивление даётся ему с трудом. 

– Но это же весело! Не занудничай ты, ну.

Кирк понемногу приближал старпома к краю бассейна. Оставались какие-то пара метров. Фыркнув, Маккой отвернулся от парочки, мысленно поставив на то, что Джим всё-же загонит командера в воду. Это же Джим. Боунса посетила идея помочь другу и позлить остроухого, но нежелание двигаться быстро прогнали порыв. Не хватало ещё в их отношения лезть. Себе дороже выйдет. Заткнуть уши, к сожалению, было нечем, поэтому дальнейший спор не прошёл мимо него.

– Если ты плавать не умеешь, то не переживай, я научу, – уговаривал капитан. Судя по звукам, он так и не оставил попыток дотолкать старпома: слышалось его тяжёлое дыхание и кряхтение, как будто Кирк гору с места сдвигал.

– Джим, твои попытки бессмысленны, – в голосе Спока слышалась усталость, а тот факт, что он позвал Кирка по имени, чуть ли не кричал об истощившемся терпении. 

– Ну, Спок, тебе сложно что ли?

– Джим, я же сказал, что отказываюсь. Почему ты не хочешь сам скупаться?

– Без тебя не так весело. 

Тон бравого капитана заставил Боунса приоткрыть один глаз, чтобы убедиться, что уши его не обманывают. Джим отвернулся от вулканца с разобиженным выражением на лице. Даже руки на груди сложил в знак протеста. Ребёнок, что с него взять. Хотя хитрая улыбка мелькнувшая на губах Кирка будила в докторе определённые подозрения. Было видно, что Спок ещё не готов уступить, и капитан это понимал. Но поведение Джима немного сбило остроухого с толку, поэтому тот не успел отреагировать на неожиданную атаку. Блондин провёл молниеносную подсечку, повалив старпома на траву. Но тот вовремя сориентировался и рывком потянул Джима за собой. А Кирку будто того и надо было. Он, не теряя времени и не давая упавшему опомниться, наклонился и поцеловал. 

Сдавленное мычание быстро стихло, и на минуту вокруг бассейна установилась полная тишина. Джим уверенно завладел губами старпома, который даже отодвинуться не мог, так как точно упал бы на спину, а тогда пощады от капитана не жди. Хотя Спок и не был против происходящего, его позеленевшие щёки говорили о явном смущении. Зеленцы прибавилось, когда до пары донеслось приглушённое хихиканье Ухуры. Причина смеха стала ясна им спустя пару секунд:

– Да вы совсем стыд потеряли!

Холодная вода мощной струёй полилась на целующихся парней. Пышущий праведным гневом Маккой беспощадно направлял ледяные потоки, заставляя ребят отскочить друг от друга.

– Ты сдурел, Боунс?!

– Это можно расценить как нападение на вышестоящих офицеров.

Джим вскочил на ноги и возмущённо глядел на довольного собой доктора. Спок же, по каким-то своим причинам, вставать не спешил, однако смотрел не менее строго, по вулканским меркам, разумеется.

– Ага, как же нападение. Вы можете оставить ваши проявления... не знаю чего для мест, где не будет нормальных людей? 

– Это кто здесь нормальный? – Кирк саркастично осмотрел друга. 

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – офицер по связи лёгкой походкой приблизилась к Маккою. Оружие массового поражение тут же перекочевало к ней в руки. Капитан, увидев, что защитник морали и порядка остался без средств к защите с криком: "Не знать тебе прощения!" бросился на опешившего врача. Так как стояли они у самого края бассейна, то не выдержавший напора доктор упал прямо в воду утянув за собой и Кирка. Ухура и Спок оказались облиты с ног до головы. Девушка с улыбкой только покачала головой, глядя на барахтающихся мужчин. Джим радостно смеялся и брызгался на ворчащего дока, пока тот пытался выбраться на сушу.

Спок же с удивлением наблюдал за происходящим. Он и не подумал встать с земли, справедливо решив не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Однако его попытки оказались тщетны: капитан довольно скоро вспомнил о своих планах и с подозрительно довольным лицом направился к замершему старпому.

Наблюдая за происходящим далее, Маккой навсегда зарёкся отдыхать вместе с капитаном. Да и Спок, кажется, тоже.

__________________  
http://upload.akusherstvo.ru/image778296.jpg


	4. Тряска

– Капитан, прямо по курсу скопление астероидов.

– Есть возможность обойти их, не теряя времени? – капитан "Энтрепрайз" нахмурился.

– Минимальный обходной путь задержит нас на семьдесят три минуты, сэр, – тут же ответил Чехов. – Однако, по моим расчётам, расстояние между астероидами достаточное, чтобы корабль мог проскользнуть.

– Вы можете положить точный курс?

– Конечно, кэптин, – пальцы юного дарования запорхали над панелью.

– Мистер Спок, что скажете? – Джим повернулся к старпому.

– Вероятность столкновения с небесными телами составляет сорок шесть целых, пятьдесят три сотых процента.

Вулканец стоял по правую руку от Джима, слегка опираясь на капитанское кресло. Его присутствие успокаивало Кирка, вселяло уверенность. Необходимо было быстро принять решение: рискнуть кораблём или целой планетой, которая ожидает вакцину от смертоносной болезни. Малейшая задержка будет стоить жизни многим людям, не способным самостоятельно справиться с вирусом. Пара секунд на раздумья – и Кирк отдал приказ двигаться по проложенному Чеховым курсу. Мужчина был уверен в способностях Сулу как рулевого, однако почти пятидесяти процентная вероятность столкновения – Спок конечно же не мог округлить, это же нелогично – заставляла плечи капитана напрячься, губы сжаться, а брови чуть насупиться. Волнение первого помощника проявлялось лишь в ещё более безэмоциональном выражении лица чем обычно. Джим, краем глаза следивший за вулканцем, мысленно вздохнул.

Корабль медленно продвигался по поясу астероидов. Если бы Кирк мог, он бы давно уже распылил их на атомы зарядом фазера, однако энергия корабля была на пределе, поэтому максимум, что он мог – это поднять щиты. Которые не спасли "Энтерпрайз" от сильного толчка, заставившего судно качнуться влево. Кирк тут же пожалел о своём решении. Это чувство, между тем, не отключило его инстинкты, поэтому капитан с молниеносной скоростью ухватил за руку Спока, чтобы того не отбросило на поручень. Джим по себе знал насколько это неприятные ощущения, поэтому крепко держал старпома.

Второй удар по корме подкинул всех на мостике вверх и влево. Чехов и Сулу почти вылетели из сидений, Ухула едва удержалась за приборную панель, Маккой выругался. Чувствуя, что и его в кресле удержали лишь высокие ручки, Джим инстинктивно попытался прижать руки к себе. Всё ещё держа Спока. Будто спецэффект из старых земных фильмов – замедленное движение падающего тела. И после короткого капитанского "Ох!" и вулканского "Джим!", офицер по науке оказался опрокинут через подлокотник кресла прямо на ноги Кирку. От сильного удара спиной о вторую ручку Спока спасла быстрая реакция человека: Джим подхватил его в паре дюймов, приняв удар на себя.

Когда глаза Кирка встретились с пристальным и одновременно смущённым взглядом вулканца, Джим привычно широко улыбнулся. Одна его рука лежала на бедре старпома, другая придерживала плечи, и казалось, что всё на своих местах. Позеленевшие скулы Спока стали гореть ещё ярче, когда он мимолётно скользнул взглядом по губам Джима. Вулканец явно был выбит из колеи – хотя и сам Кирк мысленно закрывал лицо от стыда, радуясь, что пока его подчинённым не до них – и Джим понял, что должен что-то сделать. Не дать замкнуться и отстраниться. 

– Капитан?

Да, действовать немедленно. И он, поначалу несмело, коснулся губами губ Спока. Глаза вулканца широко распахнулись, чтобы тут же прикрыться веками, когда Джим на пробу лизнул нижнюю губу. Спок удивлённо ответил касаясь кончиком языка кромки зубов. Скованность старпома только распаляла Кирка, который, осмелев, углубил поцелуй и самозабвенно всасывал язык Спока. Да уж, на мостике ощущения от поцелуя усиливались в разы, начинённые ощущением запретности, недозволенности, опасности. Очередной удар астероида заставил Спока ухватиться за шею Джима. От чего рты лишь сильнее прижались друг к другу. Дыхание – общее на двоих, и каждый настойчиво забирал его из лёгких другого. 

Офицеры не сразу осознали, что ход корабля выровнялся. Только после: 

– Капитан, мы вышли из пояса астероидов, – звонкий голос Чехова электрическим зарядом пронёсся по ним. Спок резко оттолкнулся, едва не упав, поспешно встал. Его попытки выглядеть невозмутимо провалились из-за прилившей к щекам крови и слегка позеленевших от укусов капитана губ. Он поспешно оправил форму.

– Отличная работа мистер Чехов, мистер Сулу, – явно довольный голос капитана заставил всех на мостике понятливо хмыкнуть. Всех людей, разумеется. Джим улыбнулся и нажал на одну из кнопок на подлокотнике. – Капитан инженерной. Доложите о повреждениях, мистер Скотт. 

– Ничего серьёзного, капитан, щиты не дали пробить обшивку, а лёгкая тряска никому не повредила, – донеслось из динамика. Глядя на возмущённую спину командера, который успел отойти к своему месту, Джим засомневался в словах инженера, однако промолчал.

– Максимальный варп, мистер Сулу.

– Есть, сэр.

До прибытия на планету было ещё четыре часа. Они успевали, поэтому капитан позволил себе расслабиться. И пофантазировать о расширении функций капитанского кресла.

______________________  
http://upload.akusherstvo.ru/image779596.jpg


	5. Шахматные баталии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i417/1505/5a/409316af7dfc.jpg

– Капитан, предложенное Вами противоречит субординации Звёздного флота.

– Эй, это же наше свободное время, которое мы имеем право проводить по нашему усмотрению. И будет весело!

– Не могу согласится, что данные действия станут причиной изменения настроения.

– По-моему, ты просто боишься проиграть. 

– Нет необходимости оскорблять меня, обвиняя в наличии эмоциональной пристрастности, капитан.

– Не спрыгивай с темы, Спок.

Джим Кирк и его первый помощник шли по направлению к площадке транспортатора. Точнее, вулканец спокойно шёл, а человек активно жестикулировал, преграждал путь, двигаясь спиной и, к удивлению Спока, ни на мгновение не терял равновесия, будто глаза на затылке имел. Бессмысленный, по мнению вулканца, спор продолжался уже более получаса, и ни одна из сторон пока не соглашалась на уступки. Такое нерациональное использование времени заставило представителя логичной расы сдаться. Именно это, и ничто другое, разумеется. Спок только на миг прикрыл веки, а Джим уже внутренне возликовал, радуясь победе. 

– Джим, если я соглашусь, то попрошу прежде полную информацию о дополнениях к стандартным правилам. 

– Да без проблем! Хотя там только одно дополнение: проиграл снимаешь что-то из одежды.

– И какое количество партий проводится? 

– Пока один не останется полностью раздет, конечно!

– Это... логично.

Джим просиял. Такое признание Спока говорило как минимум о заинтересованности, что не могло не радовать капитана. Однако ощущения триумфа подпортились, когда через четыре часа в каюте старпома он во второй раз за четверть часа услышал спокойное, однако не лишённое самодовольства: "Вам мат, капитан". Идея сыграть с офицером по науке в шахматы на раздевание перестала казаться удачной. Оставшись без верхней форменки и ботинок, он порадовался, что играют они в каюте вулканца, где температура была выше и риска замёрзнуть не было. Джим злился на себя за рассеянность, по вине которой сейчас мог в третий раз проиграть и вновь наблюдать насмешливую улыбку в глазах Спока. 

Поэтому Кирк взял себя в руки и после хитроумного блицкрига загнал короля белых конём и турой, уничтожив по ходу атаки офицеров и даже королеву противника. 

– Ха! – Джим и сам удивился удавшемуся манёвру.

– Ты крайне нелогичен, Джим.

Недовольство волнами исходило от старпома, когда тот разувался. Синюю форменку он снял через четверть часа, всё ещё удерживая на лице равнодушное выражение. Но довольное капитанское: "Футболка или брюки, мистер Спок?", после четвёртой проигранной подряд партии подкреплённое фирменным взглядом заставило первого помощника на секунду возвести очи горе. 

Дразнясь, Кирк взял в руку поверженного короля и недвусмысленно облизался при виде снимающего чёрную футболку вулканца. Как бы продолжая движение капитан зажал фигуру между зубов. Нахальный взгляд бросал вызов: "Попробуй отбери". Но Спок не повёлся на провокацию и спокойно начал выставлять на досках чёрные фигуры, которые забрал в прошлой партии. Не понимал старпом веселья, но Джим ещё не один козырь в рукаве припрятал, даром, что играли они в шахматы. 

Как раз вовремя и действительно ненамеренно Кирк проиграл следующий бой, избавившись от носок. На всякий случай он поинтересовался:

– Что на тебе ещё осталось? 

– Футболка и нижнее бельё.

– Значит мы в равном положении, – Кирк ухмыльнулся, ожидая когда до оппонента дойдёт смысл его слов.

– Однако на вас ещё надеты брюки, капитан, – неуверенно запротестовал вулканец.

– Я их посчитал, _командер_.

Вулканец поднял бровь и внимательно осмотрел Джима. Он его взгляда стало немного неловко, но Кирк лишь нагло ухмыльнулся.

– Понимаю, - наконец произнёс Спок. – Продолжим?

– С радостью.

Джим не любил жульничать в шахматах, хотя и не гнушался использование некоторых хитростей. Например, он отвлекал своего противника. Не разговором, ведь против логичного инопланетянина, способного одновременно думать о нескольких вещах, такая тактика была недейственной. Капитан "Энтерпрайз" был мастером находить другие пути. Пользуясь гордостью старпома, он в наглую препятствовал концентрации... физическим контактом. Вот и сейчас Джим осторожно передвинул ногу и слегка провёл пальцами от лодыжки вверх по ноге противника. Спок тут же напрягся, но не подал виду – не дрогнувшей рукой передвинул свою фигуру на другой уровень. После ответного хода Джим продолжил "подстольную" атаку: большой палец как раз достиг острой коленки. 

Спок дёрнулся, вызывая у капитана нелогичное самодовольство. Однако терпеть отвлекающий фактор вулканец, видимо, счёл нелогичным. Поэтому лодыжка капитана оказалась крепко зажата между всё тех же острых коленей. Ход – и звучит уверенное "Мат, капитан". Эту партию Джим проиграл по всем фронтам. Белая футболка отправилась на пол к жертвам прошлых поражений. Однако Джим сумел с большими потерями загнять короля Спока в следующей партии, чему удивился, посчитав, что теперь-то уж Спок не допустит его победы. Пока вулканец раздевался, Джим, конечно не преминул поддеть его ногу, хоть физически пытаясь вывести из равновесия. Старпом остался сидеть в стандартных чёрных боксёрах-шортах.

Пришло время решающей игры. Всё на пределе: и логичная продуманность вулканца, и бессистемная порывистость человека, и даже температура, казалось, подскочила. "Шах!" Спок увёл короля, одновременно напав офицером: "Гарде". Обмен и снова "Шах!" от Джима. Его противник закрылся офицером, которого тут же и потерял. Глупый, по мнению командера, ход дал Кирку неожиданное преимущество.

Уже через пять минут на доске осталось лишь шесть фигур. Джимово "Шах!" звучало всё неувереннее, пока он не сделал свой последний ход. Передвинул туру на три клетки и тут же пожалел. Он не хотел этого. Азарт взял своё и целью стало именно одолеть Спока в игре, откидывая все фантазии о возможном проигрыше и "расплатой". А что делать теперь, Кирк не знал. Хотя...

– Пат, командер.

– Очевидно.

– Выходит, мы оба проиграли.

– Правильным определение сложившейся ситуации – "ничья".

– Это слишком скучно, командер. – Джим поднялся, и Спок – вслед за ним. 

– Что же вы предлагаете, _капитан_ , - спросил вулканец, подходя к блондину.

– Зачесть нам обоим проигрыш и исполнить обязанность побеждённых, – низким с хрипотцой голосом произнёс тот.

– Это вполне приемлемо, – почти шёпот, при котором дыхания смешиваются, но тепло долетает лишь слабыми отголосками.

Горячие ладони опустились на бёдра Кирка, привлекая его ближе. Лёгкий поцелуй с намёком на укус быстро распалил Спока. Он сильнее прижал человека, сминая его ягодицы, всё ещё так _неправильно_ облачённые в брюки. Рывок. Плотная ткань, рассчитанная на долгое ношение в самых экстремальных условиях, порвалась, словно форменка Джима в бою - легко и безвозвратно. Чтобы устоять на ногах Кирку пришлось вцепиться в плечи старпома. Последняя одежда избавила капитана из своего плена и освободила его возбуждение, сдерживаемое во время игры. Теперь же смысла в этом не было. Однако излишняя нетерпеливость партнёра угрожала стать опасной для важных Джиму частей его великолепного тела.

– Полегче, Спок, не забывай – я всего лишь слабый человек.

Рык в ответ дал понять, что Спок думает о глупых протестах землянина. Кирк не смог сдержать очередной довольной ухмылки. Он _обожал_ такого Спока. 

Мужчины уже начали продвигаться в сторону кровати вулканца, намереваясь логично продолжить вечер, когда...

– Мостик вызывает капитана, мостик вызывает капитана.

– Только не это... – простонал Джим. Он кое-как выпутался из рук первого помощника и потянулся к кому в стене. – Кирк слушает, что у вас там?

– Капитан, на расстоянии светового года от нас замечен корабль, предположительно, клингонская боевая птица.

– Сейчас буду.

Джим отключился. Спок уже отпустил его, но не начал поспешно одеваться – спокойно стоял рядом, ожидая. Ну, "спокойно" это сильно сказано. Зрачки вулканца были невероятно сужены и выдавали его возбуждение – ещё одно непривычное, но такое родное отличие в анатомии. 

– Как всегда не вовремя. Клянусь, если они нападут, живыми их не выпущу. 

– Ваше суждение подвержено эмоциям...

– А ты бы что с ними сейчас сделал?

– То же самое, – неохотно признал вулканец.

– Ну, вот и всё. Как думаешь, может, у нас есть ещё время? Минут десять?

Спок отрицательно покачал головой. Капитан обречённо вздохнул и полным сожаления взглядом прошёлся по фигуре любовника. Мысленно пообещав себе сразу после устранения угрозы затащить Спока в постель и не выпускать оттуда... как можно дольше, Джим подошёл к репликатору. Новые штаны как всегда немного сковывали, но в остальном не отличались от прежних. Чьи остатки заботливый вулканец уже успел утилизировать. В молчании офицеры оделись. Форма Капитана несколько смялась, в отличии от идеальной спковской: офицер по науке, конечно же, не кидал вещи на пол, когда проигрывал, он тщательно складывал их. Даже _ботинки_ стояли аккуратнее,чем у Джима.

– Что ж. Погнали выполнять служебный долг. Но помни, игру мы не закончили. Кое-кто так и не выполнил последнего условия.

– Не имею возражений, _капитан_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, если я вас разочаровала (обломала с пикантной сценой). Но для высокого рейтинга пока рано. И да, это намёк, что он будет ;)


	6. Вечера на Земле

– Эй, Спок, иди ко мне.

– Джим, я не нахожу приемлемым сидеть на подоконнике. 

– Мне холодно. Согрей меня. 

Умоляющий взгляд светло-карих глаз в купе с напоказ надутыми губами и сдвинутыми домиком бровями не мог оставить равнодушным никого. Вулканец сдержанно вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Джим хотел было уже расстроиться и всерьёз обидеться, когда Спок вернулся. С подушкой под мышкой и парой чашек горячего какао в руках. Радость и детский восторг тут же озарили лицо человека. Он с готовностью подтянул ноги, давая супругу место. 

Подоконник был не больше метра в длину, поэтому пришлось изрядно потесниться. Путаясь в тёплых свитерах, мужчины барахтались в тесном пространстве. Кирк, конечно же, посмеивался над сосредоточенным лицом своего старпома, пытавшегося поудобнее разместиться и одновременно не перевернуть на себя обжигающий напиток. Наконец, они нашли удобную для обоих позицию: друг напротив друга в полулежащей позе при том, что ноги Спока прижимались к бёдрам Джима, а тот, в свою очередь, обхватывал талию вулканца. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся, довольный результатом, и передал одну из чашек капитану.

– Ну как? Приемлемо? 

– В достаточной мере, Джим.

– Тебе так сложно признать, что мои идеи бывают удачными? – Кирк положил руку на колено первого помощника и слегка сжал.

– Они почти всегда такие, капитан. – Спок скользнул пальцами по голой ступне человека. – Джим! У тебя же ноги замёрзли.

– Ого, это было почти эмоционально, мистер Спок, – улыбнулся Кирк. – И я же говорил, что мне холодно.

Вулканец с укором посмотрел на нелогично весёлого капитана. А потом без предупреждения задрал свой свитер вверх, обхватил тонкими пальцами лодыжки человека и устроил их у себя на животе. Свитер стал одеялом для продрогших конечностей, а горячая ладонь – дополнительной грелкой. Джим смутился от такой настойчивости, но благодарно улыбнулся, стараясь не сильно давить на живот вулкаца.

– Тебе удобно?

– Более чем, Джим.

Когда Спок сделал первый глоток какао, Джим вдруг осознал, что в этом напитке есть какао-бобы. Он, разумеется, и раньше это знал, но теперь понял всё значение напитка для вулканцев. Один глоток, а влияние уже заметно. Слабая зеленца на скулах и ярко позеленевшие острые уши, полное расслабление и прикрытые веки – верные признаки лёгкого опьянения. Это было странно и непонятно, но Джим питал слабость к такому Споку. Может, дело было в его покладистости или трепетной беззащитности. Или в доверии, которое он выказывал Кирку, позволяя видеть себя таким. Как бы то ни было, Джим любил такие моменты. Он прижал к себе ноги Спока в попытке выразить переполнявшую его нежность.

– Что празднуем? 

– Первый снег в этом году. – Спок кивнул на окно, за которым медленно падали на землю снежинки. 

– Почему бы нет, – согласился капитан и отсалютовал вулканцу чашкой.

Джим хотел бы проводить так каждый вечер, но знал, что не сможет долго без полётов, без «Энтерпрайз», без вечных форс-мажорных ситуаций. Но именно поэтому такие тихие вечера были особенно дороги. Вечера на родной планете в компании родного вулканца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s52.radikal.ru/i138/1505/d0/bbd291c86289.jpg


	7. Право на смерть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://s49.radikal.ru/i124/1505/b2/89730dc725df.jpg

Дыхание со свистом вылетало из пробитых лёгких. На порванной форменке расползались тёмные пятна, красные дорожки крови неумолимо стекали по побитому телу, забирая с собой жизнь капитана «Энтерпрайз». Он каждый раз напрягал все силы, чтобы сделать очередной вдох, чтобы открыть глаза, чтобы сфокусироваться на лице вулканца, склонившегося над ним.  
– Сп… ок.  
– Не говори. Доктор Маккой сказал не тратить силы.  
Глаза офицера по науке беспрерывно двигались, осматривая одно за другим повреждения капитана. Руки, придерживающие голову Кирка, не дрожали, но голос и без того выдавал смятение вулканца. И его страх. Джим не слышал звука трикодера Маккоя, не слышал грохот взрывающихся неподалёку снарядов. Но отчётливо различал эмоции старпома.  
– Спо… к.  
– Джим. Джим. Джим.  
Ещё одно усилие – и Кирк встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми глазами Спока. Попытка улыбнуться окончилась гримасой боли. Он снова прикрыл веки. Темнота пугала. Преодолел слабость. Не закрывать больше глаза. Нельзя. Нельзя оставлять его одного.  
– Спок. Я…  
Горячие пальцы коснулись лба. Бережно, почти невесомо они прошлись до шеи, не задевая кровоточащие порезы. Общий глубокий вдох и спокойствие. Одно на двоих. Медленный выдох. Теперь не страшно. Кирк медленно смежил веки. Боль отошла на второй план, растворяясь. Остались только руки Спока, прикосновения к коже, к волосам. И мысль. Не своя, но настойчиво звучащая в сознании. «Не смей умирать. Не смей. Не смей». И теперь он точно не имел права на это. Как не имел с момента первого слияния разумов. И с первого знакомства со Споком.


	8. После боя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i433/1505/37/1018a59209c7.jpg  
> http://s017.radikal.ru/i434/1505/2c/327bb72fb062.jpg

Джим Кирк возник на мостике "Энтерпрайз" так же внезапно, как исчез. Его слегка покачивало, хотя повреждения, полученные во время боя с горном, исчезли. Люди на мостике, завидев капитана, повскакивали со своих мест и окружили Кирка, стремясь удостовериться, что их командир цел и невредим. Последние десять минут офицеры на мостике не имели ни малейшего понятия о его судьбе. Джим поспешил успокоить своих друзей и коротко рассказал, что в итоге не убил поверженного противника и этим заслужил уважение тех, кто заставил его сражаться. И только мужчина подумал, что всё кончилось, как на горизонте замелькало новое противостояние. Которое бравому капитану изначально не суждено было выиграть.

– Джим, как судовой доктор, я настаиваю, чтобы ты пошел отдыхать, – нанёс первый удар глава медотсека.

– Я в норме, Боунс, просто ещё не отошёл. – Попытка уйти в оборону, кажется, не возымела успеха.

– Капитан, я поддерживаю доктора Маккоя в его требовании, – вступил неожиданный союзник доктора.

– Против этих двоих я не выстою. – Джим обречённо взглянул на улыбающихся Сулу с Ухурой и поднялся. – Да и время первой смены подходит к концу... Пускай бета-смена заступит раньше.

Спустя пару минут Кирк в сопровождении явно довольного собой старпома спускался на жилые уровни. В турболифте вулканец постоянно поглядывал на друга, который хранил подозрительное молчание. Джим сделал только пару шагов по палубе, а Спок уже понял, что что-то не так. Он едва успел подхватить оседающего на пол капитана. 

– Джим! 

– Я в норме, в норме, - заплетающимся языком попытался убедить он. – Это всего лишь усталость.

– Тише. 

– Спок, что... что ты делаешь? Опусти меня на пол. Спок!

– Нет.

– Что? Какого?.. – Джим аж задохнулся от такой наглости. 

Сильные руки вулканца крепко удерживали вяло трепыхающееся тело. Сопротивление было недолгим, во-первых, потому что Джим знал настойчивость Спока, а во-вторых... Кирк был полностью истощен. Физические повреждения метроны устранили, однако с усталостью сделать ничего не могли. Да и стресс давал о себе знать в купе с отходом после всплеска адреналина. Поэтому Джим смирился и расслабился, вверяя себя старшему помощнику.

– Знаешь, а я боялся, что не вернусь. Он был сильнее, хоть и неповоротливый. Но я не мог им позволить уничтожить "Энтерпрайз". – Кирк замолчал, а потом продолжил: – И всё равно я не смог заставить себя убить того горна. Вспомнил твои слова про бесценность любой жизни и не смог. Ты бы меня презирал, если бы я поступил иначе. 

– Нет, Джим. Я никогда не смогу презирать тебя. Ты отличный капитан, чьи решения никогда не бывают ошибочными, а действия не противоречат правилам морали. 

– Спасибо, Спок.

Джмм положил голову на плечо вулканца, чувствуя, что отключается. Первый помощник лишь сильнее прижал человека к себе. Возле каюты капитана возникла короткая задержка, но Спок умудрился, не выпуская свою ношу, ввести код доступа. Он осторожно внёс Джима внутрь, сразу приказав компьютеру снизить освещение до двадцати процентов. 

Кирк спал. И сон его казался таким лёгким и уязвимым, что Спок не решился опускать его на кровать. Не найдя иного выхода, вулканец осторожно присел на кровать Джима так, чтобы опереться спиной о стену. Было не слишком комфортно, но ради спокойствия друга Спок был готов игнорировать мелкие неудобства. 

Через час Джим завозился в его руках. Спок хотел было переложить капитана на кровать и покинуть чужую каюту, но в последний момент человек вцепился в его руку, даже во сне оказавшись достаточно настойчивым, чтобы настоять на своём негласном требовании. Он не проснулся, однако Спок всё равно почувствовал его эмоции. Тревога окутывала мысли спящего. Вуканец не смог уйти. Не смог оставить своего капитана. Он сел обратно, и Кирк тут же положил голову на его ноги. Тонкие пальцы невольно потянулись к волосам человека, всклоченным и спутанным. Джим улыбнулся во сне. 

Перебирая светлые пряди, Спок почувствовал, что напряжение не отпускавшее его последние несколько часов, исчезло. Его Джим вернулся невредимым, и в ближайшее время кораблю и экипажу ничего не грозило. Наверное. Вулканец неожиданно для себя осознал насколько часто "Энтерпарайз" попадал в неблагоприятные ситуации. Намного чаще любого другого корабля Федерации. Хотя они были исследовательским судном, но сто семьдесят три сигнала тревоги – это слишком много для одного года в космосе. И чаще всего опасности подвергался капитан. Каждый раз, когда Джим оказывался в плену, когда был ранен, когда не выходил в назначенное время на связь, тело предавало Спока. Сердце билось чаще, путались мысли, ослаблялся контроль над эмоциями, из-за чего он мог сорваться на подчинённых. И только логика, твердившая, что спокойствие – единственный ключ к спасению капитана, заставляла собраться. И Спок находил если не ключ, то отмычку, и возвращал Джима на корабль. И всё же слишком часто тот бывал в шаге от гибели. 

Спок неосознанно сжал пальцы в волосах Джима.

– И тебе привет, – послышался слегка невнятный голос Кирка. – Соскучился? 

– Прости, что разбудил.

– Эй, ты чего? Что случилось? – Джим перевернулся и встретился взглядом с другом. У капитана давно выработалась чуйка даже на самые незаметные интонации его Первого.

Он поднял руку и попытался разгладить морщинку, залёгшую между бровей старпома. Тот быстрым движением поцеловал ладонь Джима. Непривычная ласка сказала Кирку больше любых слов. 

– Я в порядке, Спок.

– Это очевидно. 

– И буду всегда.

– Заведомо ложное утверждение.

– Не веришь в меня? 

– Джим, статистика показывает, что твоя жизнь подвергается опасности значительно чаще жизни любого из членов экипажа.

– Но я всегда возвращаюсь!

– Это то, что я отношу к человеческой концепции чуда. 

Джим рассмеялся. И Спок не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Когда смех внезапно оборвался, вулканец почувствовал пальцы Джима на своих губах. Тот неловким движением очертил улыбку, такую редкую и потому драгоценную. 

– Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе за этим. - Он мазнул по щеке Спока. – За этим. – Обнял его за талию. – И этим.

Не успел он договорить, как Спок сам прильнул к человеку. Их губы встретились, жадно лаская друг друга. Вуланец притянул покорного Кирка ближе, придерживая и почти вдавливая в себя. Будто хотел поглотить его. Целиком. Но и Джим не отставал. Неловким движением он спустил ноги вниз и обвил их вокруг ног Спока. Вцепившись в его плечи Джим рывком уложил того на кровать, одновременно поднимая на неё же и их сплетённые конечности. Ярость вперемешку с отчаяньем заставляла инстинкты Спока пробудиться. Он срывал многострадальную капитанскую форму, стремясь добраться до кожи, почувствовать её гладкость и целостность под пальцами. Настойчивая решимость старпома несколько обескуражила Джима. Он поддался сильным рукам, позволяя Споку избавить себя от одежды.

Как-то незаметно вулканец и сам разделся. Уже через минуту на обоих осталось только нижнее бельё. Джим обнаружил себя лежащим на спине с замершим над собой Споком. Миг – и тот резко наклонился, крепко обнимая человека, вдыхая его запах, вслушиваясь в быстрый стук сердца. То, что показалось Кирку страстью, оказалось чем-то большим. И это что-то передалось и человеку. 

Джим неуверенно свёл руки на спине Спока. Он успокаивающе проводил по позвоночнику, зарывался в волосы, оглаживал плечи. Тяжесть расслабляющегося тела весомо давила на грудную клетку, но Джим не позволил вулканцу сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Спок цеплялся за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг... и чёрта с два Кирк его теперь отпустил бы.

– Джим...

– Тут я.

– Не рискуй собой.

– Это не от меня зависит.

– Знаю. Не рискуй.

– Ну что с тобой поделаешь? Я могу лишь пообещать, что сделаю всё возможное ради возвращения. 

Спок в ответ только кивнул. Он уже не сжимал человека до хруста костей, но и отпустить его не мог. Ему нужно было ещё немного времени. Чтобы принять неизбежность. Чтобы поверить в слова Джима. Чтобы набраться сил на будущее. Ещё совсем немного времени для близости с тем, без кого его существование потеряет смысл.

– Сколько угодно, Спок. Я весь твой.


	9. Свободное падение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s015.radikal.ru/i333/1505/3b/8b6f0b3238a4.jpg

В свете заходящего солнца все краски становятся насыщенней. Они не режут глаза как днём, но темнеют, раскрывая свою красоту романтикам, гуляющим вечерами. Красное солнце идеальным диском опускается на водную гладь, рассыпаясь переливчатой дорожкой, доходящей почти до самого берега. В свете красных лучей даже горы окрашиваются в тёплые тона, будто собирая тепло заходящего светила. Природа впитывает энергию солнца, не теряя ни капли. Ради его драгоценных даров травы подносятся ввысь, деревья распускают листья как можно шире. Даже люди селятся по возможности выше, чтобы получить тепло и свет.

Подражая растениям в их стремлении приблизится к источнику жизни, люди в ранние этапы жизни испытывают непреодолимое желание забраться на какую-нибудь высоту. Детей постоянно можно увидеть лазающими по деревьям. Они, как их далёкие предки-обезьяны, взбираются на верхушки и обустраивают там себе временное пристанище, пока взрослые не убедят их спуститься. Но случается, что детям удаётся скрыться ото всех надолго и ощутить истинное единение с природой, к которому они так стремятся. 

С этой же целью двое мальчишек, пробирающиеся сквозь высокую траву, пачкающиеся в пыльце ярких цветков, незаметно для старших уверенно вышагивают вниз по склону. Случайный наблюдатель мог бы с усмешкой подметить, что заводила в этом дуэте – светловолосый мальчонка с хитрым взглядом и уверенно-наглой улыбкой. Он постоянно оборачивается и подгоняет второго, серьёзного на вид ребёнка с аккуратной причёской, которую он сумел сохранить даже во время нелёгкого спуска. 

Но вот они, по-видимому, добрались до своей цели. Примерно на середине склона среди светлого кустарника своё   
место в жизни отвоевало дерево. Прорасти ровно ему не удалось, однако оно так же, как его собратья тянулось вверх, к солнцу. Так же, как тянулся вверх светловолосый парнишка. 

– Оно идеально! Согласен? – Его возбуждение почти заразительно. Но у второго, кажется, есть иммунитет.

– Джим, я не считаю это удачной затеей.

– Да ладно тебе, – пыл светловолосого поугас. – Может, ты боишься?

– Страх нелогичен. – Серьёзный мальчик гордо распрямил плечи, задетый словами друга. – Я лишь реально оцениваю риски.

– Риски-ириски! Тебе просто страшно! А я не боюсь, поэтому полезу. А ты оставайся тут, раз хочешь.   
Названный Джимом решительно хватается за нижнюю ветку и подтягивается. Он ловко взбирается почти до самого верха. За каждым его движением внимательно следят карие глаза. Второй чуть супит брови, явно не замечая этого за собой. Он подаётся вперёд каждый раз, когда рука или нога Джима соскальзывает, и тот теряет опору. Но всё обходится, и вот уверенный в своих силах мальчуган усаживается на одну из самых высоких веток.

– Я сделал это! Видишь, Спок, я смог. – Голос доносится глухо из-за листвы, но на земле его всё равно поняли.

– Я не сомневался в твоих силах, – кричит Спок в ответ. – Но, будь осторожен. Ветки у вершины слабее тех, что внизу.

– Что? Я не услышал…

Вначале раздаётся шуршание множества листьев, а потом и неприятный хруст веток. Спок дёргается вперёд, на этот раз всё-таки срываясь с места и подбегая туда, где, как он думает, будет друг. Он едва успевает подскочить, когда из зелёного покрова, кувыркаясь, выпадает Джим. Сознание Спока успевает заметить, что глаза друга закрыты, но не зажмурены, будто тот совсем не боится. И он не издаёт ни звука, пока падает, падает, падает… Прямо в руки друга. 

Спок значительно сильнее своих одногодок, но всё равно не может удержаться на ногах и вместе с пойманным Джимом катится вниз по холму. Красное, желтое, зелёное рябит в глазах, стебли больно бьют по лицу, колени и локти ссаживаются и бьются о твёрдую землю. Но когда они, наконец, останавливаются, Спок не обращает внимания на боль в теле. Он, опустившись на колени, с вглядывается в бледное лицо Джима. Спектр чувств от испуга до панического ужаса отражается на лице обычно сдержанного ребёнка. И тут же сменяется радостью и облегчением, когда Джим открывает глаза и улыбается ему.

– Я почему-то знал, что не умру, – задумчиво произносит светловолосый мальчик.

– Молчи. Ты безрассудный, глупый, самоуверенный человек, Джим Кирк! – Эта необычайно эмоциональная речь выдаёт Спока ещё больше, чем лицо. Он напуган, как никогда, и Джим видит это. 

– Прости, – юный Кирк рывком садиться, морщась от боли, и крепко обнимает друга за плечи. – Я больше не буду. Правда-правда.

Спок обнимает его в ответ, хотя и знает, что Джим ещё не раз подвергнет свою жизнь опасности. А он будет стоять на страже и помогать. Всегда.

– Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Джим.

***

Странное видение отпустило из своих объятий старшего помощника "Энтерпрайз", позволяя проснуться. В теле ощущалась странная напряженность, будто он и вправду катился с того утёса, оберегая детскую версию капитана от повреждений. Вулканец скосил глаза на мирно посапывающего рядом Джима и вздохнул. Собственные сны были нечастым явлением в жизни Спока, но всегда поражали своей нелогичностью и искажением воспоминаний прошедшего дня. А ведь всё началось со случайно замеченной старпомом фотографии. На ней Джим, весь в синяках и ссадинах, стоял возле того самого дерева и гордо улыбался. 

Капитан рассказал, что в тот раз сломал руку, неудачно упав. Однако не побоялся потом снова забраться на непокорившуюся вершину. И, конечно, одолеть её, отделавшись этими самыми царапинами. Ещё когда Спок заметил самодовольство капитана за этот поступок, он удивился безрассудности и настойчивости человека. А подсознание подкинуло мысль, что он хотел бы оказаться рядом во время первого подъёма. Чтобы уберечь друга. Защитить. Хотя это желание невозможного было ещё более нелогичным, чем "подвиги" капитана, избавиться от мыслей не вышло. Что и привело к искажению восприятия.

Но ощущая тепло прижавшегося сбоку Кирка, Спок испытал удовлетворение даже от такого мнимого присутствия в жизни Джима до их встречи. И что-то подсказывало, что первые слова капитана после падения исходили из разума повзрослевшей версии. В такие моменты общие сны были приятным бонусом к их ментальной связи. Остановившись на этой приятной мысли, Спок обнял своего человека и погрузился в сон. Который на этот раз привычно принадлежал Джиму.


	10. Ночные традиции

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s008.radikal.ru/i306/1505/7e/3672823e601c.jpg

Тёмная комната на миг осветилась слабым светом, тишина колыхнулась от тихого шипения открывшейся и тут же отъехавшей обратно двери. Тёмная фигура неслышно пересекла небольшую каюту, останавливаясь возле кровати. Карие глаза, кажущиеся сейчас абсолютно чёрными, печально посмотрели на спящего человека, который чему-то хмурился во сне.

Он выглядел недовольным. Даже сейчас Джим смог заставить вулканца ощутить угрызения совести. Зря Спок не отложил тот научный проект в лаборатории. И сам потерял время, необходимое для полноценного отдыха, и своего т'хай'лу заставил в который раз засыпать в одиночестве. К своему удивлению, Спок понимал недовольство капитана, которое тот выказывал на следующее после сна в одиночестве утро. Старшему помощнику «Энтерправйз» и самому было непривычно отходить ко сну, не чувствуя рядом расслабленного тела, которое можно притянуть ближе, не зарываясь в мягкие волосы носом, не ощущая, как чужие ноги сплетаются с его.

Поэтому Спок отлично понимал недовольство Джима. Вулканец тяжело вздохнул, досадуя на себя. И осторожно присел у изголовья кровати. Пальцы сами потянулись к лицу человека. Он не собирался объединять разумы. Лишь провёл по скуле, извиняясь за опоздание. Лёгкая улыбка была знаком, что прощение получено. Спок чуть привстал и коснулся губами разгладившегося лба Джима. Невесомый поцелуй дал припозднившемуся старпому почувствовать себя лучше, но не позволил окончательно избавиться от неприятного осадка. Поэтому он быстро прошелся к столу капитана и взял маркер, всегда лежавший отдельно от остальных. 

Спустя некоторое время на тыльной стороне руки Джима появилось небольшое зелёное сердечко, а скулы Спока окрасились не менее зелёным смущением. Эта традиция появилась не так давно и при не очень радостных обстоятельствах. Они с Кирком поссорились, и даже начали спать в разных каютах – каждый в своей, чего очень давно не случалось. Пустяк, разругавший их, был скоро забыт, но помириться мужчинам никак не удавалось. Пока однажды утром на своём запястье Спок не обнаружил маленькое красное сердечко. Оно появлялось каждый день в течение недели, и вулканцу не удавалось понять, откуда оно берётся. Ведь спит он чутко и не мог бы не проснуться, если бы кто-то – а точнее капитан – ставил бы его. 

Не найдя иного выхода, вулканец принял решение не спать всю ночь и выяснить, как у Кирка получается незамеченным проникать в его каюту. Оказалось, Джим всего лишь использовал капитанский доступ, а не просыпался Спок, потому что человек приглушал и свои шаги специальным прибором, и освещение в коридоре. Когда вулканец хотел уже подняться и выяснить причину вторжения, Джим подошёл к его кровати и поцеловал. Вот так просто. Как будто они не игнорировали друг друга последние две недели и не общались исключительно в рамках командир-подчинённый. Спок был так ошеломлён, что забыл о своём возмущении. Он просто наслаждался мягкостью касающихся его губ, такой привычной и недостающей, что становилось ясно, почему он не просыпался. Кирк отстранился, и Спок тут же почувствовал холодок маркера на запястье. 

– Ты ведь не спишь, да? – неожиданно спросил Джим.

– Нет.

– Меня ждал?

– Был почти уверен, что это ты.

– А кто ж ещё. – Капитан невесело усмехнулся.

– Зачем? – Объяснять даже не требовалось.

– Я скучал. 

Лаконично, как всегда. И логично, по крайней мере, Споку это казалось логичным. Именно поэтому он притянул к себе человека, возвращая поцелуй. С процентами. И премией. И подарочным сертификатом в виде ночи в его каюте.

– Значит, мир? – неуверенно поинтересовался Кирк наутро.

– Если позволишь кое-что сделать.

– И что же?

Спок встал и прошёл к столу. Вернулся он уже с тем самым зелёным маркером. Джим радостно улыбнулся, подставляя руку. Которую вулканец невозмутимо проигнорировал. В результате капитан до конца дня разгуливал по кораблю с большим зелёным сердцем на лбу.

***

Ложась рядом с Джимом, Спок почти улыбался. Он знал, что утром окажется в крепких объятьях, от которых будет проблематично сделать вдох. И свою порцию воздуха он получит через Джима. И, может, тот даже не сотрёт сердечко с руки, как Спок не стёр вчерашнее. И при вулканском поцелуе их метки-поцелуи соприкоснуться, заставляя Кирка радостно улыбаться, а Спока чуть приподнимать уголки губ.


	11. Аномалия. Часть I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s020.radikal.ru/i715/1506/41/0d522c3dee01.jpg

«Энтерпрайз» за время своей миссии попадала в самые разные передряги, так что команда давно привыкла к разного рода неожиданностям. Только вот никто не готовил экипаж к тому, что их неприступный, серьезный, да и вообще чем-то напоминающий божество офицер по науке подвергнется действию очередной космической аномалии и превратится в… ребёнка. 

Поначалу всё шло нормально. Корабль успешно выбрался из полосы дыма, и никто не думал даже подозревать неладное. Первый звоночек прозвучал, когда мистер Спок попросил разрешение покинуть мостик. Капитан с тревогой поглядел на слишком бледного вулканца и отпустил. И, разумеется, не преминул проверить его состояние по окончании своей смены на мостике.

– Спок, могу я войти? – на всякий случай спросил Джим, уже собираясь открыть дверь в каюту старпома.

Донёсшийся из интеркома всхлип до того перепугал бравого капитана, что тот чуть ли не вцепился в пластину двери, которая слишком медленно, на его взгляд, отъезжала в сторону. Кирк влетел в привычно жаркое помещение и огляделся. На кровати старпома сидел ребенок. На его плечах болталась знакомая синяя форменка, да и черты мальчика чем-то напоминали офицера по научной части.

– Спок? 

Капитан неспеша, медленно подошёл к ребёнку, боясь напугать того. Маленький вулканец поднял заплаканное лицо и тут же спрятал его, закрываясь руками.

– Я не могу контролировать себя. Не смотри, Джим. – Голос был под стать телу, детский, но всё такой же серьёзный.

– Эй, всё в порядке. Это же я. Спок, не расстраивайся, мы всё исправим.

– Вы как всегда оптимистичны, капитан.

Кирк не смог сдержать смешок: так комично выглядел сейчас его старпом, произносящий трудные фразы с лёгкой детской картавостью. Спок на это проявление веселья надулся и, метнув гневный взгляд, отвернулся от Джима и сполз на край постели. Правда, он не учёл того, что капитан уже расселся на его кровати и легко мог дотянуться до вулканца. Что он и сделал, положив руку Споку на голову. Джим растрепал идеальную причёску и довольно пояснил:

– Давно мечтал это сделать! 

Возмущению ребёнка не было предела. Спок вскочил, пригладил, как мог, волосы и устремил пронзительный взгляд на капитана. Таким беспомощным старший помощник «Энтерпрайз» себя давно не чувствовал. Карие глаза его вновь застилали слёзы.

– Ох, Спок, прости, – прошептал Джим, падая рядом с мальчиком на колени. Он осторожно стёр мокрую дорожку со щеки вулканца и прижался к его лбу своим. – Я ужасный человек, я знаю. Но ты был таким милым в детстве, что трудно удержаться.

– Я почти понимаю, Джим. 

– Тогда… пойдём к Боунсу? Может, он знает как помочь, или же придумает по ходу дела.

Сморщившаяся мордашка дала Кирку вполне понятный ответ на его предложение. Однако, доктору было необходимо сообщить, поэтому со вздохом великомученика Спок позволил капитану подхватить себя на руки и понести в медотсек. Выражение лица доктора стало достойным возмещением моральных страданий жертвы аномалии. Да и Джим изрядно повеселился, наблюдая за ошарашенным другом…


	12. Аномалия. Часть II

– Ну, что там, Боунс? Боунс?? Бо-о-оунс! 

– Джим, кто из вас ребёнком стал, Спок или ты? Прекрати прыгать вокруг меня. Ты мешаешь!

Кирк обиженно сложил руки на груди и уселся рядом со своим помолодевшим старпомом на койку. Маккой, вполне успевший отойти от шока, уже вовсю исследовал обнаруженные в организме Спока следы радиации. Вулканцу он принять участия в исследовании не позволил, опасаясь, что могли быть затронуты не только физические параметры, но и умственные способности. Хотя память и интеллектуальные функции остались нетронутыми, координация движений и мелкая моторика подводили Спока, вызывая нескрываемое раздражение офицера по науке.

– Итак, – доктор наконец отлип от монитора и повернулся к друзьям, – есть хорошая и не очень новость.

Взрослое выражение на детском лице Спока странно контрастировало с мальчишеским кирковым. Но оба были явно заинтересованы в результатах изысканий доктора.

– Как все уже поняли, изменения в нашем бравом коммандере произошли из-за действия встреченной недавно аномалии. На человеческую, – доктор намеренно акцентировал внимание на этом слове, – часть экипажа она не подействовала, судя по всему, благодаря агглютининогенам на мембране эритроцитов, красных, – вновь выделил слово Маккой, – кровяных телец.

– Да-да, Боунс, мы поняли, что в кое-то веки человеческий организм оказался круче вулканского, – раздражённо прервал Джим. Хоть он и пытался всем своим видом показать безмятежность, но неясность ситуации напрягала. Да и вечные споры судового врача со старпомом по поводу преимуществ физиологии их рас казались капитану лишёнными смысла (хотя сам он, разумеется, мысленно принимал сторону Маккоя). – Переходи уже к делу, обещаю позже позлорадствовать вместе с тобой.

– Ладно. Хорошая новость в том, что действие радиационного фона аномалии временное. Распадается в условиях стабильного присутствия кислорода быстро, и через... – он подсмотрел в компьютер, – пятьдесят три часа уровень радиации снизится до необходимого минимума. 

– Каков процент вероятности, что моё тело не вернётся в прежнее состояние?

Напряжение в тоне вулканца окончательно смахнуло веселье доктора, и ответил он серьёзно.

– Один к двадцати.

Спок молча кивнул, опять уходя в свои мысли. Джим с Маккоем обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

– Мы, пожалуй, пойдём. Спок? – Кирк тронул плечо друга, от чего тот вздрогнул. 

– Джим, на минутку, – остановил капитана доктор. Дождавшись, пока коммандер выйдет, он быстро заговорил: – Я тут на днях наткнулся на одну статью. Она касалась некоторых аспектов взаимодействия вулканцев. В числе прочих особенностей упоминалось, что до определённого возраста дети эмоционально зависят от своих родителей. Я так до конца и не понял, как это происходит, но подозреваю, что связано это с их телепатией. 

– Как удачно ты чтиво выбрал....

– Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

– Прости. Я понял тебя. Боунс, ты можешь связаться с Вулканом?

– Пробовал уже. Далеко до него. Послал сообщение, ответ только через пару дней будет.

– Хорошо, спасибо. 

Кирк хлопнул врача по плечу и вышел. К счастью, Спок ждал его в коридоре. Они вместе направились на жилой уровень, и как-то само собой случилось, что Джим держал ребёнка за руку всё время пути. Новообращённый ребёнок не возражал, а Кирк и подавно. Раздумывая над словами Маккоя, человек сообразил, что Спок ведёт себя спокойнее, когда они, как сейчас, касаются друг друга. Идея, как помочь этому ребёнку, пришла в светлую голову капитана довольно быстро. Поэтому, когда они вошли в каюту вулканца, и тот решительно повернулся к нему, Джим уже знал, что делать.

– Капитан, я хотел бы остаться в одиночестве. Мне необходимо погрузиться в медитацию для восстановления эмоционального равновесия.

– Нет.

– Джим... – Споку не удалось скрыть чувств, но было непонятно, возмущён он или поражён спокойным и в то же время категоричным отказом.

– Послушай, я знаю о твоей проблеме. И у меня есть замечательное решение. 

Джим улыбнулся и присел на корточки рядом с маленьким Споком. Так он мог смотреть прямо в широко распахнутые тёмные глаза вулканца.

– Если я правильно понял, тебе необходимо куда-то "слить" твои эмоции, верно? Так я знаю, как это сделать наилучшим образом.

Он раскинул руки и, уже не сдерживая веселья, широко улыбнулся. Спок однако, жест не оценил и продолжал стоять на месте. Приподнятая бровь красноречиво выражала скептические мысли мальчика. 

– Джим, ты не представляешь последствий своего предложения.

– Это неважно, я выдержу. Ради тебя выдержу. Ты мне доверяешь? Расставь руки.

С заминкой Спок подчинился.

– Ты точно уверен? – не смог не спросить вулканец.

– Как всегда, Спок. – Джим чуть наклонил голову. – Давай.

Лишь один шаг разделял их. И Спок сделал этот шаг навстречу, мигом оказываясь в крепких объятьях. Постепенно он смог расслабиться. Когда Спок ослабил шаткий контроль, Джим понял, чего так опасался вулканец. Чужие мысли, чувства и переживания накрыли с головой, вытесняя саму сущность Кирка. Лишь ощущение хрупкого тельца в руках помогало оставаться на плаву и не погрузиться в пучину эмоций. 

Постепенно бушующее море превратилось в сплетение нитей. От одних веяло теплом, другие, которых было намного больше, обдавали холодом. Джим потянулся к этим холодным, но они отплыли назад – Спок не хотел подпускать своего капитана к негативным чувствам. Но Кирк решительно ухватился за морозный кончик, тут же пропуская сквозь себя тревогу и сомнения. Чужая неуверенность заплеталась вокруг рук, сковывая движения. Неожиданно для себя, человек понял, что нужно делать. Он осторожно провёл по нити пальцами и выудил из собственной сущности похожую по ощущениям ленту. Та была наполнена теплом и с лёгкостью обвилась вокруг искрящейся споковой нити. Вскоре лента вернулась к Джиму, и холода от тревог вулканца человек больше не чувствовал. 

Проделывая то же с другими негативными нитями – страх, отчаянье, стыд, скорбь – Джим понимал, что истощает себя. Но, конечно, останавливаться не собирался. Пускай это заберёт всю его энергию, но он не позволит этому негативу остаться в его партнёре. Однако и Спок не бездействовал. Их связь работала в оба направления, и "услышав" эти мысли, вулканец попытался было отстраниться. Его усилия оказались напрасными, поэтому он смирился и нашёл иной выход. Тёплые нити, которые Джим не трогал, потянулись к сущности человека. Они подпитывали его той благодарностью, нежностью и любовью, которую ощущал сам Спок. Он отдал всё - и яркие ленты-ответы Джима, непроизвольно ринувшиеся к вулканцу, стали достойным ответом.

***  
***

– Эй, у вас там всё в порядке? Спок! Джим! 

Встревоженно-раздражённый голос Маккоя из интеркома наполнял каюту. Утомившись сотрясать воздух, в конце-концов, врач воспользовался своим исключительным правом и взломал код доступа в каюту медицинским допуском. За него потом придётся писать объяснительную, но узнать, почему двое старших офицеров пропускают свою смену, было важнее. 

Умилительнейшая картина объятий человека и малыша-вулканца заставила Леонарда замереть на пороге. Но заметив непривычно сосредоточенное выражение на лице Кирка и его остекленевший взгляд, доктор догадался, что происходит. Он, без сомнений, был рад, что капитан придумал способ помочь Споку, но было бы проще, если бы они его предупредили! Тяжёлый вздох – и дверь каюты отъехала обратно. Маккой связался с мостиком и предупредил о непредвиденных обстоятельствах. "У руля" стал Скотти, а доктор отравился глушить раздражение в свою обитель, прикидывая, хватит ли бурбона у него в заначке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s020.radikal.ru/i703/1506/9f/4269a739babf.jpg


	13. Аномалия. Часть III

– Джим, я уверен, что в состоянии сам выполнить все требуемые процедуры.

Если бы Спок не был вулканцем, эта реплика была бы произнесена раздражённым тоном. Но от остроухих эмоций дождёшься разве что в постели, поэтому уже привычный к равнодушному тону человек пожал плечами, отпуская ребёнка-коммандера на все четыре стороны. Выбрал тот северное направление и, развернувшись, направился в ванную комнату. Когда через пять минут Спок вернулся с недовольным выражением лица и зеленцой смущения на скулах, Кирк не сдержался и хмыкул, отчего позеленели ещё и уши старпома.

– У меня возникли определённые трудности, – не глядя на Джима сообщил мальчик. – Я нахожу целесообразным принять твою помощь.

– До умывальника, что ли, не дотянулся? – намеренно небрежным тоном поинтересовался капитан.

– Положительно.

– Ну что тут будешь делать? Идём, несчастье ты моё.

Джим подскочил с кровати и вслед за насупившимся ребёнком вошёл в просторную комнату. Вручив Споку необходимые умывальные принадлежности, мужчина легко подхватил его на руки и расположил перед раковиной. Вулканец был совсем не тяжелый да и справился быстро. Хотя было видно, что ему очень неловко сидеть на руках Джима и в его присутствии проделывать такую интимную для его расы процедуру. Спок явно мысленно проклинал Звёздный Флот, который не удосужился сделать умывальник пониже или хотя бы подвижным, чтобы можно было вниз опускать. 

– Благодарю, Джим, - произнёс он спустя минимально требуемое время. – Можешь опустить меня.

– Ладно. А теперь в душ.

Не реагируя на протесты вулканца, Кирк быстро раздел его и втолкнул в кабинку. Кнопка для включения душа находилась на уровне глаз, то есть несколько выше, чем мог бы дотянуться Спок. Ребёнок неловко прикрывался, ожидая, пока человек настроит силу потока и температуру воды. Джим только хмыкнул - чего он там не видел? Оставив ребёнка одного, Кирк и сам забрался под горячую струю, приятно расслабляющую тело. Наличие двух кабинок в смежной для их кают ванной комнате было раньше излишним удобством. В самом начале службы они проводили водные процедуры по очереди, не стесняя друг друга. Позднее же... В общем, вторая кабинка в любом случае пустовала.

Сейчас же Джим не решался надолго оставлять маленького вулканца без присмотра. Он постоянно переживал. Не ясно из-за чего, ведь Спок оставался почти тем же Споком, но инстинкт защищать активизировался на полную. МакКой шутливо называл его наседкой, сам мальчик хмурился и терпел, экипаж вовсю умилялся. 

– Ну что? Ты там не утонул? – поинтересовался Джим, когда вышел из душа.

– Нелогичное допущение, Джим, – донеслось из-за дверцы. Которая тут же немного отъехала и пропустила наружу тонкую руку. 

Кирк передал полотенце. Вышедший через минуту Спок представлял собой милейшее зрелище: с волос капала вода, отчего мальчик морщился и немного встряхивал головой, полотенце еле держалось на узких бёдрах, поэтому Спок его постоянно придерживал, хрупкие плечи слегка дрожали от резкой смены температуры. Достаточно насладившись зрелищем – у капитана даже промелькнула мысль запечатлеть всё на камеру, – Джим присел возле ребёнка и принялся быстро вытирать ему волосы. Естественно, в процессе они порядочно растрепались. Спок подозрительно глянул на довольного собой мужчину, крепче завязал большое полотенце и отобрал у Кирка маленькое, принявшись самостоятельно и менее пагубно для идеальной когда-то причёски вытираться.

Лишённый забавы Джим только вздохнул, поднимаясь. Однако до конца с поражением человек смириться не сумел. Поэтому едва они вышли из ванной комнаты, подхватил Спока на руки и донёс до кровати. Он умудрился сесть так, чтобы ноги перекрывали путь к отступлению, а руки оставались свободными. Сопротивление со стороны вулканца, правда, длилось недолго – до первого движения расчёски. Джим улыбнулся, глядя, как млеет под осторожными движениями его старпом. Взрослый Спок часто позволял человеку причёсывать себя, а вот ребёнком стеснялся чего-то.

– Ну что, мой маленький старший помощник, готов к новому дню?

Расслабленный вулканец даже не отреагировал на оскорбительное обращение, только кивнул. Вставая, он на миг заколебался, а потом всё же быстро наклонился к человеку и поцеловал в щёку. Всё время, пока они одевались и шли к офицерской столовой, с лица капитана "Энтерпрайз" не сходила довольная лучистая улыбка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i435/1506/ac/b8eac989e6ba.jpg


	14. Джимпунцель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i430/1506/a0/fda4d0e62941.jpg

\- Спок, спаси меня!

\- Кирк, чёрт бы тебя побрал, когда ты научишься слушать взрослых людей?!

Конечно же, такую эмоционально окрашенную фразу произнёс не вулканец, однако по его нахмуренному взгляду Джим вмиг понял, что спасение ожидать не следует.

\- Боунс, ну я же не знал, - попытался оправдаться капитан. - Оно выглядело как обычное яблоко, а я был голоден.

\- И нет, чтобы вспомнить трёхчасовую лекцию на тему "Капитан, на этой планете нет пригодных к употреблению продуктов", которую тебе прочитал наш офицер-зануда...

\- Доктор, я бы попросил,.. - вмешался Спок.

\- А я бы ничего не дал, - отрезал МакКой. - А ты слушай сюда, - он ткнул пальцем в притихшего Кирка, - за эту выходку ты мне будешь должен десяток медосмотров, на которые притащишься по первому моему требованию. Понял?

\- Вообще-то, это твоя обязанность - лечить меня.

Доктор сощурился, внимательно глядя на Джима. Такой взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Кирк невольно сглотнул.

\- А я, как врач, не вижу, от чего тебя лечить. Физических отклонений, препятствующих выполнению тобой обязанностей не наблюдаю. Вывод - переживёшь.

\- Но... Ты не можешь так поступить...

Маккой развернулся и направился к турболифту. Он явно решил бросить Кирка на произвол судьбы.

\- Ладно! Я согласен, - крикнул Джим. Боунс только кивнул в ответ. Двери за ним закрылись.

\- Поведение доктора не соответствовало уставу, - спокойно уведомил Спок через некоторое время. - Он нарушил субординацию и превысил свои полномочия.

\- Он просто напуган.

\- Это действительно было опрометчиво с Вашей стороны, капитан.

Знакомые сочувствующие нотки в голосе старпома выдали его с головой. Спок тоже испугался. А от него Кирк мог рассчитывать получить утешение. Не то что от нехорошего чёрствого доктора. Джим состроил грустную мордашку и повернулся к вуканцу.

\- Я правда был голоден, и я не представлял, что случится это.

Он указал на золотое море под собой. Длинные светлые пряди устилали пространство вокруг капитанского кресла, образовывая круг радиусом в метр. Вооружённый ножницами Кирк принялся вновь срезать растущие с невероятной скоростью волосы. Но чем быстрее он отрезал одну, тем скорее отрастали другие. Только капитанское достоинство не позволяло Джиму завыть от бессилия. Видя состояние партнёра, Спок осторожно подошёл ближе. Он взял в руку один из локонов, ещё не подвергшийся действию ножниц. Мягкие на ощупь волосы требовали прикосновений. Их рост, казалось, замедлялся, если им уделять внимание. А вот грубость заставляла их расти быстрее. Вечная борьба за существование приобрела странные формы. Впрочем, как всегда на "Энтерпрайз".

\- Капитан, позвольте.

Спок мягко забрал ножницы, не преминув погладить пальцами ладонь Джима в знак поддержки, и встал на спиной замершего человека. Осторожным движением коммандер собрал все пряди и принялся причёсывать их прихваченным из каюты гребнем. У концов приходилось действовать с особой осторожностью, так как небрежность капитана позволила спутаться слегка завивающимся кончикам. Но вулканец справился и с этой задачей. Закончив, он некоторое время просто водил по светлым волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. 

Джим млел и таял под его прикосновениями. Бережность, с которой Спок относился к каждой частичке Кирка, вызывала в ответ шквал нежности. И её было необходимо срочно отправить адресату, пока отправитель не утонул в ней, как в своих волосах. Джим быстро поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх на старпома, и протянулся вверх, обхватывая его голову руками. Спок тут же подался вниз - он давно уже без слов понимал намерения своего т'хи'ла - и поцеловал его. Несколько неловкий, но как всегда наполненный любовью-обожанием-страстью поцелуй.

\- А мне даже нравятся эти волосы, - признался Кирк через пару минут. 

\- Очаровательно.

\- Но я их всё равно срежу.

\- Разумеется.

\- Мне правда придётся...

\- Безусловно.

\- О, да, вот так... надави сильнее.

Пальцы Спока всё это время мягко массировали кожу головы Джима. Не обошлось и без некоторых вулканских пси-техник.

\- Но я обещаю оставить их до конца отдыха на этой планете, - поддался на безмолвные уговоры Спока капитан.

От наслаждения Кирк прикрыл глаза, поэтому не мог видеть недвусмысленно приподнятый уголок губ вулканца. Джим подумал, что хоть он и лишён возможности отдыхать на планете, всё равно отлично проведёт время на пустом мостике в компании Спока и его чудесных длинных и ловких пальцев. Только бы Боунс поскорее осчастливил антидотом, чтобы не переживать понапрасну.


	15. Давай ещё поживём

Тихий звук дождя прорывался сквозь плотные термошторы. Не отвлекающий, но настойчивый шум полностью заполнил пространство спальни, вытесняя даже мысли, лениво разлетевшиеся по комнате. Запах секса с примесью пота и совсем затерявшегося в этом вихре одеколона привычно наполнял воздух. Темнота призывала расслабиться и унестись в мир сновидений, прижавшись к тёплой спине человека. Однако не все мысли отступили перед негой, разливающейся по телу подобно рекам, впадающим в мировой океан.

Неприятные размышления, что пришли на смену послеоргазменному бездумью, добавляли в реки глыбы айсбергов, заставляя ёжиться и инстинктивно передёргивать плечами. Необоснованные страх и навязчивые предположения забирались под лёгкую футболку и заставляли сердце ускоренно биться, перенося зелёную кровь по венам, но не давая необходимого тепла.

Джим, лежащий рядом, тяжело выдохнул, немного сдвигаясь к краю кровати. Беспокойный, когда не чувствует Спока рядом, мирно сопящий, если хотя бы миллиметр их кожи соприкасался. Непереносимость ощущения одиночества. Привыкшие всё время проводить бок о бок, они перестали осознавать себя отдельными личностями. Ментальная связь лишь сильнее размывала границу между «я» и «мы». Мысль о разъединении казалась противоестественной. Однако именно она заставила Спока резко сеть на кровати. Руки обхватили худые плечи, глаза зажмурились, на языке появился металлический вкус крови из прокушенной губы. А ведь мысль о потере ментального партнера лишь начала образовываться в голове. Неминуемое, по сути, событие взорвало в теле осколочную гранату, титановый корпус которой миллиардом наночастиц впился в сплетение золотых и бирюзовых нитей, разрывая их на клеточном уровне. Рёбра неприятно потянуло, будто канатами раскрывая грудную клетку. Чёрный дым внезапной паники взметнулся вверх. Спок обхватил голову руками, понимая, что не может сделать вдох.

Тёплая ладонь легла на поясницу.

— О чём бы ты не думал, немедленно прекрати. — Голос Джима не был сонным, только хрипотца выдавала его. — И что бы ты не успел себе напридумывать, помни: ничего не произойдет, пока мы вместе.

Сонливость помешала Кирку чётко различить мысли, однако, как всегда, он уловил общее направление. Действительно, пока один из них жив, мысли Спока не имеют смысла.

Эти нелогичные мысли были лишены оснований. Но, даже несмотря на недавнюю просьбу партнёра, мысль о неминуемости смерти не желала покидать голову Спока. Единственный, кто смог разбудить чувства вулканца, заставить пойти против правил такого идеального коммандера, научить ученого пренебрегать цифрами, которые указывают на невозможность выживания… Новая волна боли, глухого отчаянья накатила на Спока.

— Так, всё. Хватит. — Джим решительно отнял руки вулканца от его головы и развернул к себе лицом. — Что с тобой происходит? Откуда взялось всё это?

Пустой взгляд карих глаз, посмотревших на него, по-настоящему испугал человека. Решив сделать всё для того, чтобы избавить партнёра от угнетавших его мыслей, Кирк уложил бывшего первого помощника на постель и присел рядом. Он вглядывался в спокойное лицо, замечая насколько уставшим выглядел Спок. Сколько же Кирк не замечал этого настроя? Или насколько сильной была та последняя мысль, буквально подкосившая любимого?

Джим наклонился вперёд, удерживаясь на локтях. Его внимательный взгляд встретился с безучастным Спока.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Не нужно. Это не принесёт радости.

— В последнее время всё тяжелее не задумываться.

— Я соболезную о твоей утрате. — Джим провёл пальцами по его скуле. — Твоя мать была прекрасной женщиной и прожила достойную жизнь. Уверен, твой отец был счастлив с ней.

— Ты видел, что с ним случилось после её кончины. Потеря ментального партнёра не сравнима ни с чем. И чем дольше существует связь, тем сильнее боль.

Джим не знал, что ответить. Он понимал, что Спок намного переживёт его и с этим фактом ничего поделать нельзя. Неожиданно Спок продолжил:

— Я соединил наш с отцом разум через некоторое время после похорон. Часть его катры до сих пор у меня. Я сохранил её, так как ощущал угасание отца. Во время объединения, когда мы были едины, я отчётливо понял, что спасением Сарэка станет потеря рассудка. Я на подобное не могу рассчитывать. Человеческая половина не позволит мне уйти в себя.

— Ох, Спок.

Джим опустился рядом с партнером, прижимаясь к нему грудью. Его разум отчаянно желал как-то облегчить страдания тхайлы. Неожиданно спасительная идея пришла ему в голову.

— Спок... Спок, я придумал. Ты можешь сохранить у себя часть моей души? Тогда я всегда буду с тобой.

— Я не уверен, что это получится. Процесс переноса сам по себе рискован, а учитывая, что ты человек... Это может быть невозможно.

— Наша связь также считалась невозможной, однако мы оказались предназначены друг другу. Просто попробуй.

— Не сегодня. Это важное решение. Мы не должны спешить.

— Ладно, пусть так. Но завтра мы ещё поговорим об этом, ладно?

Джим коснулся губами лба вулканца.

— И не смей хоронить меня раньше времени. Пока ты будешь думать о будущем - не сможешь жить в настоящем. А я без тебя не хочу, слышишь?

— Да, — шепнул он и прикрыл глаза. — Я слышу.

— Так давай ещё поживём, а?

В ответ Спок обхватил талию любимого и перевернулся, подминая его под себя. Он собирался жить, отдавая всего себя этому удивительному и невероятному человеку. Так долго, как им отпущено - и ни секундой меньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i408/1506/eb/c99ef7958264.jpg
> 
> Атмосферу навеяло это видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BEySipkI2s


	16. Обыск

Была уже почти полночь, когда на компьютер пришло сообщение от Спока. Он сообщал Джиму, что через две минуты придёт по важному делу, не терпящему отлагательств. Кирк удивился, но не успел начать переживать: вулканец уже вошёл в каюту.  
— Капитан, я должен осмотреть Вашу каюту.  
— Чего? Спок, ты издеваешься?  
Но старпом был непреклонен. Твёрдый взгляд убедил Джима не мешать вулканцу и он отступил, наблюдая за другом. В каюте было не так много места, да и личных вещей у капитана накопилось не так много. Спок с дотошной методичностью и педантизмом осмотрел сначала рабочий стол. Каждый ящик был подвергнут детальному изучению, вещи из них вынимались, а после складировались обратно, укладываясь иногда даже аккуратнее, чем стояли до этого. Следом за столом не менее тщательной проверке подвергся шкаф и прикроватная тумбочка.  
— Ты хоть скажи, что ищешь. Я помогу, — предложил Джим в надежде отвлечь старпома. Смутные подозрения закрались в его голову, заставляя нервничать.  
Попытка не увенчалась успехом. Спок продолжал скрупулёзно обыскивать полки, даже под кровать заглянул. Капитан облегчённо вздохнул, когда вулканец нахмурился и оглядел комнату. Джим понадеялся, что теперь он успокоится и принесёт извинения. А тогда можно будет прикинуться обиженным и уговорить Спока на… поход в парк аттракционов на Аирне, планете-курорте, куда их корабль как раз должен был прибыть через пару дней. Но надеждам этим не суждено было исполниться. Взгляд вулканца наткнулся на вентиляционную решётку. Кирк похолодел, когда старпом полез к ней, подставив стул.  
— Спок, а может не надо? Упадёшь ведь!  
Тот проигнорировал отчаянный призыв человека и снял решётку. Бутылка ромуланского эля была извлечена из своего тайника.  
— Я всё могу объяснить.  
— Я вынужден сообщить доктору МакКою об этом инциденте, — произнёс Спок, доставая падд.  
— О, так это Боунс на меня донёс. И что он сказал тебе?  
— Сообщил, что… — Спок замялся и как-то сник, — что ты подвергся соблазну.  
— И ты поверил? — хохотнул Джим, но смешался под строгим взглядом вулканца. — Мы иногда расслабляемся с Боунсом после трудных дней. Он, похоже, решил проверить тебя и повеселиться заодно.  
— Я должен написать доктору, что не оправдал его ожиданий.  
Кирк мысленно проклял Боунса, решившего так нехорошо подшутить. Спок был явно огорчён произошедшим. Не каждый день подозреваешь любовника и обыскиваешь его каюту без оснований.  
— Эй, Спок, — позвал Джим, подходя к вулканцу, который набирал что-то в падде. — Да забей ты на это. Глупо вышло.  
Спок упорно не поднимал взгляда и землянину пришлось нагнуться, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза хотя бы через прозрачную плоскость планшета. Джим улыбнулся, поймав потерянный взгляд любимого. Стремительным движением он выхватил падд из руки Спока и поцеловал вулканца. Удивлённый, старпом не сразу ответил. Но поддался, как обычно, на провокацию, когда ладонь Кирка скользнула по плечу к шее. Пальцы ласкали шею, ерошили волосы на загривке, касались кончиков ушей…  
Когда Джим отстранился, он понял, что его вулканец в порядке.  
— А Боунсу мы отомстим, — решил капитан, озорно подмигивая. — Скажем Чехову, что в кабинете Лена спрятано редкое издание русских частушек. Этот малец всё перероет, чтобы найти их.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s020.radikal.ru/i707/1507/d0/5ef3e0d4d35b.jpg  
> http://s020.radikal.ru/i703/1507/98/acda95731a31.jpg


	17. Серия: Чёлка. Эпизод первый

Для Джеймса Кирка нет ничего невозможного. Выпрыгнуть из машины в последний момент? Легко. Пройти курс Академии на год быстрее? Тоже без проблем. Вызвать эмоциональную реакцию у самого милого и неприступного вулканца? Сделаем, посол Спок из другой вселенной. Тем более, что и подсказку дали. Однако же как не хочется напоминать милашке и.о. капитана о его потере! Кирк же не скотина распоследняя. Спасение Земли, конечно, превыше всего, но такие радикальные меры ни к чему. В хитрой голове Джима возник некий новый план. Не такой неоправданно жестокий, как предлагал тот старый Спок.

— Что с тобой, Спок? — подходя к сердитому вулканцу, спрашивает Кирк. — Меня с корабля выкинул, планету на смерть обрёк. Не переживаешь?

— Эмоции не могут помешать мне командовать кораблём. — Он прямо-таки образец сдержанности. — Вы ошибаетесь в своих предположениях.

— Ты говорил, что без страха командовать нельзя. Ты корабль его видел? Видел, что он сделал? — напирал Кирк. И он незаметно тянется к карману, пока Спок старается удержать дистанцию.

— Конечно, видел.

— Так неужели не страшно?

— Не Вам говорить о плюсах эмоционального восприятия.

— А ты меня останови, — с вызовом произносит Джим, сжимая пальцами одну вещицу.

— Шаг назад, мистер Кирк. — О-оу, кажется, он начинает подозревать. Значит, пришло время крайних мер!

— Каково это, не испытывать гнев? Или печаль? Или желание поцеловать меня прямо сейчас? Ты бесчувственный! Ты никого не любишь!

Сработало! Спок хватает его за кофту, готовясь нанести удар, но Джим быстрее. Он двумя пальцами подцепляет чёлку вулканца и закалывает её небольшим крабиком. Спок на секунду опешивает и этого мгновения вполне достаточно, чтобы Кирк, став на носочки, поцеловал открывшийся лоб. Спок тут же замирает и ослабляет хватку. На мостике становится поразительно тихо. Но ненадолго. Вулканец прерывает молчание негромким заявлением:

— Я более непригоден к несению службы по причине своей эмоциональной скомпрометированности. Прошу занести время и дату в бортовой журнал.

Он выглядит потерянным. Брошенный перед уходом взгляд не выражает ненависти или неприязни. Это скорее удивлённая грусть.

***

 

Удивлённая грусть? Джим открывает глаза, понимая, что фантазия кончилась и последняя мысль не принадлежала ему.

— Неужели вы действительно намеревались так поступить, капитан? — Спок с любопытством склонил голову.

— Да, хотел бы. Не тогда, конечно. — Кирк пожал плечами. — Я был ещё обижен за Дельта Вегу. Да и крабика не было с собой. А как всё могло бы хорошо сложиться, а?

— Вполне вероятно, что моя реакция была бы быстрее твоей и задуманное тобой не свершилось бы…

— Зануда ты, — перебивает Джим.

— Однако, возможно и обратное.

Кирк ухмыляется и льнёт к любовнику. Не удержавшись от соблазна, он стремительно поднимает его идеальную чёлку и чмокает в лоб. За что тут же получает длинный выговор и строгое замечание в конце:

— Джеймс, ты невыносим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s019.radikal.ru/i612/1507/94/caf968dda166.jpg


	18. Серия: Чёлка. Эпизод второй

— …Да, посол, мы обещаем рассмотреть требования Вашего правительства и как можно скорее сообщить о нашем решении.

— Надеюсь, Вы понимаете, капитан, мы не намерены ждать долго. Или Вы соглашаетесь, или это торговое соглашение расторгается в тот же миг!

— Посол Васкат, я уполномочен вести переговоры, однако решения принимать не мне. В ближайшее время я свяжусь с командованием Флота.

— Не могу гарантировать, что эта задержка не скажется на наших отношениях.

— Я понимаю, поэтому как можно скорее примусь за дело. Проливного и тёплого Вам, посол!

— Проливного и тёплого, капитан Кирк.

Видеосвязь прервалась, и Джим с облегчением выдохнул. Офицеры на мостике сочувственно поглядывали на своего капитана. Даже в глазах вулканца мелькнуло сопереживание. Офицерский состав отлично знал, что выдвинутые хайсевистанцами требования не будут приняты Федерацией, а потому положение вещей вырисовывалось далеко не радостное. Патовая ситуация — и всего лишь пара дней на поиски выхода из неё.

Планета Хайсевистан отличалась сухим климатом, горными ландшафтами, обильными залежами дилития — и упрямыми несговорчивыми туземцами. Поняв, что Федерации очень нужны дилитиевые кристаллы, которыми так богата их планета, хайсевистанцы вконец обнаглели и затребовали поистине космическую цену. Командование настаивало на выгодном договоре, туземцы на завышенной цене, а капитан на пару со старпомом жарились меж двух огней и активно придумывали, где бы достать вёдра с ледяной водой.

Изначально у них была неделя на разрешение сложившейся проблемы. Серьёзность ситуации осознавал даже Кирк, но в своей привычной манере — бравый капитан устроил состязание: кто найдёт решение, тот получит дополнительную увольнительную. Члены экипажа израсходовали всю фантазию, пытаясь помочь старшим офицерам и выиграть лишний день отдыха; Джим со Споком, хоть и не имели такого действенного стимула, проводили все свободные вечера за поиском решения. Не в меру ответственный вулканец в тайне от капитана даже ночами искал решение, просматривая архивные записи о прежних договорах Федерации. Хитрый коммандер дожидался, пока его человек заснёт, и садился за компьютер. Иногда, когда чувствовал, что сон его t`hy`la недостаточно крепкий, яркий свет монитора заменяла лёгкая подсветка падда.

Но и Кирк был не лыком шит. Едва уловимые признаки в виде расфокусированного временами взгляда, лёгкой, только ему заметной раздражительности и излишней формальности в общении на мостике, от которой Джим успел отвыкнуть за последний год, указывали на катастрофическую усталость вулканца. Поняв, что дело нечисто и зная, в общем, откуда у проблемы ноги растут, капитан тут же составил план по поимке чрезмерно трудолюбивого коммандера с поличным. План был неказистым и лишённым оригинальности, чего уж там. Но, как выяснилось, дедовские методы действуют как на Санту, которым предсказуемо оказался их сосед, так и на остроухого трудоголика.

Стоило капитану только притвориться спящим, как Спок выскользнул из постели и без малейшего шума — натренировался небось за это время — прошёл к рабочему столу. Не забывая ровно дышать, даже сопеть получилось, Джим приоткрыл глаза. Фигура старпома была окружена неярким светом падда. Он сидел спиной, поэтому даже при всём желании, понять, какую информацию несносный вулканец решил откопать посреди ночи, было невозможно. Джим знал наверняка, что стоит ему пошевелиться, как его притворство будет раскрыто и поэтому, даже не стараясь, подобно Споку, таиться, он поднялся с постели и, накинув форменку — прохладно всё-таки — подошёл к партнёру.

— И чем это таким важным ты занят в неурочное время? — он постарался сделать тон укоризненным.

— Джим… — в ответ ни капли удивления, лишь некая обречённость пополам со смирением.

— Коммандер, — Джим обошел его и остановился возле стола, сложив руки на груди, — я отлично осознаю, что текущая миссия близка к провалу. Поэтому не потерплю, если мой лучший офицер будет пренебрегать отдыхом, необходимым для удовлетворительного функционирования.

— Вулканцам необходимо меньше времени для сна, капитан.

— Вот только не надо этого, ладно? — Джим потёр лоб. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, конечно. Но не силком же тащить Спока в постель, в самом деле. Хотя… какая заманчивая это мысль. Улыбка невольно растянула губы человека. Применять насилие, впрочем, было и не обязательно, хватило бы одного запретного приёма. — Я хочу найти решение, но не такими жертвами.

И не дожидаясь всяких там глупых возражений, вытянул падд из рук вулканца, одновременно запуская пальцы в немного сбившуюся чёлку. На пару мгновений пальцы задержались на линии роста волос, поглаживая нежную чувствительную кожу. Вулканец тут же потерял весь запас возражений. Эта ласка была особым оружием, применяемым не так уж часто лишь из-за нежелания Кирка терять такой великолепный предмет шантажа и управления. Джим решил закрепить эффект. Он наклонился вперёд и его губы прикоснулись ко лбу Спока, в кои то веки не скрытого чёлкой. Неспешные поглаживания подушечками пальцев вкупе с осторожными касаниями губ сделали своё дело: Спок расслабился и прикрыл глаза. Он проиграл и битву, и войну, необратимо сдавшись на волю противника.

— Идём спать, — требования победителя были не так уж трудновыполнимы.

Но вулканец медлил. Джим мягко отстранился и довёл его до постели, где разделся сам и помог избавится от одежды партнёру. Мимолётное движение навстречу руке, которое Джим едва не пропустил, объяснило недавнюю неспешность вулканца. Прикосновения. За прошедшие дни их было слишком мало. Кирк с сожалением понял, насколько был невнимателен, не лучше Спока погрязнув в поиске решения. Извиняющимся движением Джим погладил вулканца по щеке, и, не разрывая контакта, уложил под одеяло, куда забрался следом, как можно плотнее прижимаясь к своему t`hy`la. Обнявшие его в ответ руки явно не были намерены отпускать капитана ближайшие часов шесть, но Кирк всё же шепнул:

— И чтобы я больше не видел ночных посиделок. Это время можно потратить с большей пользой на другие занятия.

— Не сомневаюсь, Джим.

Они чуть отодвинулись друг от друга, чтобы было минимально необходимое пространство для сна. Однако даже такое расстояние показалось Споку чрезмерным, поэтому он жестом намекнул землянину, как лучше лечь. Лежать на руке вулканца было удобно, ощущать его спиной превосходно, а чувствовать уверенное и собственническое объятье поперёк груди — восхитительно. Такой отдых был сродни месячному отпуску на лучшем из курортов галактики.

Стоит ли упоминать, что спасительная идея пришла в головы старшим офицерам «Энтерпрайз» уже за завтраком на следующий день?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i405/1508/93/e3944349a9e5.jpg


	19. Молчание — золото

— Капитан, — вулканец кивнул вошедшему. — У Вас какое-то дело ко мне?

Джим прошёлся по каюте своего старшего помощника, со сдержанной улыбкой оглядывая его. В его глазах искорками сверкало веселье. Коммандер с подозрением взглянул снизу вверх на Кирка.

— Капитан?.. Джим. Что происходит?

Не обращая внимания на вопросы, Джим приблизился к старпому. Спок неподвижно сидел, следя за перемещениями человека. Его молчание было непривычным и подозрительным. Землянин касался его ног коленями и отголоски его желаний доносились до вулканца. Смутные, но такие знакомые импульсы. Они стали понятны, когда Джим стянул с себя брюки, высвободился из золотой ткани форменки и наклонился к Споку. Его руки опирались о спинку кресла коммандера в сантиметре от его шеи. Малейшее движение — и вулканец коснулся бы прохладной кожи. Но он сидел неподвижно, ожидая продолжения.

Джим навис сверху, заставив Спока поднять голову, чтобы сохранять зрительный контакт. Медленно Кирк приближался к лицу вулканца, его дыхание оставляло тёплые отпечатки на губах старпома, заставляя их невольно приоткрыться, когда Джим остановился. Они коснулись друг друга носами, и Кирк не удержался от улыбки. Он потёрся о кончик носа Спока своим. Поцелуй по-тюленьи сменился человеческим, когда вулканец, не выдержав, притянул к себе невозможного капитана, умевшего раздразнить как никто.

Тонкие пальцы скользили по обнажённой коже и заново исследовали подтянутое тело, рельефы мышц и небольшие памятные шрамы, которые Кирк отказывался убирать. Джим немного передвинулся и широко расставил ноги так, чтобы Спок оказался между его бёдер. Старпом чуть наклонил голову и провёл языком по запястью человека, заставив того удивлённо распахнуть глаза. Спок воспользовался его удивлением и одним движением опустил бёдра Джима на свои. Достаточно заметная эрекция капитана, которую никак не скрывала ткань трусов, наоборот подчёркивая возбуждение, прижалась к паху вулканца. Человек охнул.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джим?

Вопрос вулканца был лишён всякой двусмысленности, тон явно выражал лишь желание выяснить причину появления капитана в его каюте. Кирк выпрямился и многозначительно провёл руками вниз по телу Спока, всё так же «упакованного» в одежду. Пальцы пробрались под водолазку и двинулись в обратный путь, но уже под чёрной тканью. Вулканец внимательно следил за улыбающимся Джимом. Он дал человеку полную свободу, заинтересованный его задумкой. Руки тем временем добрались до груди, сминая идеально отглаженную одежду. Кирк подался вперёд и вжался в пах вулканца, заставив того сильнее сжать синюю ткань, последнюю «защиту» Кирка. Джим вынудил вулканца отпустить его многострадальные трусы и поднять руки. Человек быстро открыл себе прекрасный вид на торс Спока.

Покрытая тёмными волосками грудь приковывала жадный взгляд. Ненарочно Джим вновь двинулся, скользящим движением проезжаясь по брюкам старпома. Такой провокации не выдержал бы даже самый сдержанный из вулканцев. Что уж говорить о Споке, который был вынужден держать себя в рамках всё то время, пока капитан, следуя традициям, сверкал полуобнажённым телом на приёме у инопланетных властей. Офицер по науке знал наверняка, что в то время, пока велись дипломатические переговоры, Кирк бесстыдно ласкал себя, скрытый от взглядов тканью на столе. Он был невозмутим и собран, отвечал на вопросы и сам задавал не меньше. Но сидящий рядом вулканец ощущал жар тела несносного человека. Почти прозрачная тога едва прикрывала тело, иная же форма одежды была бы воспринята как оскорбление советом Высших этой планеты.

Договор был почти заключён. Эта встреча — последняя, как все надеялись — была формальностью, поэтому Джим и позволил себе такую вольность. Он намеренно подстрекал Спока. Пара бесконечных часов, что потребовались для подписания, стала настоящей невыносимо-сладкой пыткой. До вулканца подобно электрическим зарядам долетали отголоски ощущений человека. Их было мало, чтобы обжечься, но достаточно для того, чтобы пробрало. Под конец Спок думал лишь о том, как бы разложить капитана прямо на белоснежном столе. И этот порыв он сдержал не из-за окружавших их инопланетян и офицеров «Энтерпрайз». Вовсе нет. Его охватило нелогичное желание… отомстить. Кирк явно ожидал бурную реакцию по возвращению на корабль. Или сразу по выходу из зала Совещания совета. Или предполагал, что старпом не сдержится прямо на переговорах. В любом случае, он ошибся в своих надеждах.

Спок намеренно вёл себя невозмутимо и отстранённо. Он чувствовал удивлённый и плывущий от неудовлетворённого желания взгляд Джима, когда заходил в свою каюту. Он точно знал, что человек сам придёт к нему и намеренно играл в непонимание, желая узнать, что станет делать Кирк. Молчание Джима внесло особую нотку вседозволенности и недоступности одновременно. Извинение с насмешкой. Однако терпение вулканца было на исходе, да и Кирк задержался со своим приходом.

Резко поднявшись на ноги, он чуть не скинул на пол человека, однако помог ему удержаться на ногах и втянул в новый нетерпеливый поцелуй. Руки Кирка сбивчиво и яростно расстёгивали его брюки. Тугие пуговицы не поддавались, но Джим знал, что Споку не нравится, когда он вырывает их с мясом. Через двадцать секунд, полных жажды и суеты, штаны были стянуты настойчивыми руками человека. Спок отошёл в сторону, выпутываясь из штанин и незамедлительно утягивая за собой любовника.

— Твоё поведение было недопустимо, — отметил вулканец. В ответ он получил короткое пожатие плечами. Наглый, самонадеянный землянин. Они уже приблизились к кровати, когда Джим сильно толкнул Спока, неожиданностью победив его силу, и свалил на темные простыни. — Если бы послы что-то заметили, договор могли расторгнуть, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил офицер по науке. — Тебе ведь известно влияние человеческих феромонов на жасканцев. И вулканцев.

Кирк победно улыбнулся, поняв, что близок к прощению. Он оседлал бёдра Спока и подцепил резинку его трусов. Не снимая их полностью, лишь оттянув, Джим второй рукой сжал налитый член вулканца и тут же дразняще ослабил хватку. Спок слегка выгнулся и прикрыл потемневшие глаза. В разлившееся по телу удовольствие подмешивались восхищение и желание Кирка, проникавшие в тело любовника направленными потоками. Землянин улёгся на старпома, удерживаясь на локтях, и вжался пахом в живот Спока, чувствуя его стояк где-то между бёдер.

Человек и не думал начинать действовать. Задача обездвижить партнёра выполнена и, значит, можно немного поиграть. Кирку доставляло особе удовольствие дразнить старпома что на мостике, что в постели. Удерживаясь на локтях, он неторопливо повел носом по линии челюсти к уху Спока и закончил движение, прихватив зубами тонкую кожу на шее. Руки вулканца без труда разорвали мешающую ткань трусов и легли на упругие ягодицы, плавно сжимая их. Тут же язык человека, мягкий и влажный, заскользил по шее обратно и поднялся к губам вулканца. Кирку удавалось не двигать нижней частью туловища. Но это мог легко сделать сам Спок. Он уже принял правила. Он не помогает Джиму наверху, а Кирк бездействует внизу. Кто первый сорвётся — тот и проиграл. А наградой в их "состязаниях" обычно служил выбор позы для окончания «партии».

Язык землянина неспешно прохаживался по губам любовника. Голубые глаза сверкали весельем, которое резко сменилось удивлением и предвкушением, когда руки коммандера раздвинули ягодицы Джима. Спок почувствовал напряжение мышц, но до победы было ещё далеко. Кирк облизнулся, немного отстранившись. Это выглядело развратно и пошло. В новой атаке он поцелуем захватил зеленоватый язык вулканца и, подражая несколько иному процессу, принялся посасывать и втягивать его в свой рот. Одновременно Спок мягко прошёлся кончиками пальцев по колечку мышц внизу, намеренно задев напряженные яички.

Два стона слились в один и бёдра одновременно подались навстречу. Ничья. Оба слишком долго терпели. Джим приподнялся сильнее, вжимаясь пахом в партнёра. Смазка Кирка обильно сочилась Споку на живот сквозь так и оставшуюся между ними тряпицу, бывшую когда-то капитанским нижним бельём. Вулканец раздвинул ноги и, когда любовник ловко сменил позу и уселся между ними, поднялся следом, обхватывая ногами талию человека. Рваные поцелуи перемежались с хаотичными скольжением рук по спине, плечам, груди. Нетерпеливые толчки в попытках усилить трение вырывали у обоих рваные вздохи. Ранее старпом успел избавиться от остатков одежды, давая долгожданную свободу возбуждённой плоти. Джим первым потянулся к члену, второй рукой находя пальцы Спока, который опирался одной рукой на постель. Ладонь обхватила оба ствола, один поцелуй прервался, чтобы продолжиться другим — вулканским. Кирк ласкал пальцы партнёра и одновременно в неспешном ритме надрачивал им обоим. Дыхание и смазка смешивались, наслаждение золотистыми волнами билось в их разумах, возбуждение всё набирало обороты. Контрастное ощущение грубоватой поверхности ладони и нежной кожи члена партнёра добавляли удовольствия.

Джим улыбнулся, когда вулканец обхватил пальцами его руку, ускоряя движения и усиливая хватку. И тут же закусил губу, ощутив знакомое тягучее чувство внизу живота. Землянин невольно сжал пальцы Спока в грубом поцелуе и кончил. Любовник последовал за ним спустя ещё пару фрикций и так же стиснул пальцы, одновременно подаваясь вперёд за человеческим поцелуем. Мягкое недолгое касание стало привычным завершением. И на этот раз служило еще и знаком примирения.

— Я прощён, так ведь? — всё же уточнил Джим хриплым после долгого молчания голосом. Он поднёс к губам испачканные их спермой пальцы и лизнул на пробу. Смешанный вкус оказался… любопытным.

— Разумеется, капитан. Ваше молчание стало приятной неожиданностью.

— Эй, я не так уж много болтаю во время секса! — притворная обида нашла своё отражение в показном откидывании на кровать.

— В среднем ты произносишь около двухсот слов за время полового акта, — заметил Спок, вставая с кровати и заставляя партнёра подняться следом. — Не считая времени прелюдий.

— Не все такие молчуны, как ты, и признайся, тебя возбуждают грязные разговоры в постели.

— Положительно. Однако иногда твои мысли красочнее слов.

Хитрый взгляд темных глаз и лёгкое прикосновение к виску отбили у Кирка желание продолжать спор. Он хмыкнул и в отместку как можно чётче представил вкус и запах жаренной говядины, которую сейчас с удовольствием съел бы. Спок поморщился и убрал руку, заходя в ванную комнату. Скользнувший следом Джим обнял его со спины, посылая более приятные мысли. Импульс ответных тёплых чувств был во сто крат лучше горячей воды, расслабляющей мышцы и очищающей от следов их недавней бурной страсти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s011.radikal.ru/i318/1506/99/2e877f051e70.jpg


End file.
